KUNG FU PANDA 4 (FANFIC)
by claudio1999Bendu
Summary: Los años pasan. El pasado corre el riesgo de ser olvidado y el futuro es totalmente incierto. Bienvenido al viaje por la libertad y la justicia. Bienvenido... al inicio de la última aventura. PD: Esta es una actualización drástica de un fanfic anterior que hice (KUNG FU PANDA: huellas del pasado), por lo que lo leído en ese anterior, no aplicará a ésta historia. Espero les guste:D
1. Capítulo 1

**I**

—¡Mamá!¡Mamá! —La tigresa blanca no despertaba— ¡Mamá! —, el pobre tigre, que apenas rondaba los tres años de edad, agitaba desconsoladamente a su madre para que despertará. Los cadáveres inundaban los caminos de la aldea.

El aire se enfriaba, la lluvia comenzó, el viento aullaba desesperado, la Luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Se acurrucó en el seno de su madre mientras observaba con sus grandes ojos azules el rostro sin expresión de ella, un rostro hermoso, pero sin ningún cariño que otorgarle. Se mantuvo acurrucado mientras que al mismo tiempo observaba los demás cuerpos de la aldea.

A unos metros pudo ver lo que era el rostro de su padre con las pupilas dilatadas. Pero faltaba su hermana, aquella que había nacido un año después que él, aquella risueña felina que se reía de las monerías que hacía su hermano.

Se levantó mientras la lluvia golpeaba violentamente el barro. En su mente pasó la idea de la probabilidad de que su hermana estuviera viva, por lo que caminó a través de los cuerpos sin vida, sufría por dentro, llorar era lo único que podía hacer.

Entre tantos cuerpos cubiertos por el barro, pudo ver un hermoso collar, aquel que le regaló a su hermana, y resplandecía como el primer día. Se acercó con cautela para sacarlo, estaba atascado, hizo fuerza, pero era inútil, pero había algo extraño que lo mantenía atascado, era negro y olía a piel y pelo quemado. Su rostro se horrorizó, trataba de gritar, pero no podía.

Escuchó algo, eran… ¿risas? caminó con lentitud y sigilo al lugar de origen. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y lo que vio lo dejó confuso, eran dos gorilas que conversaban sobre cosas sin sentido o más bien estúpidas.

Pero uno de ellos cambió el tema repentinamente— ¿Crees que haya habido sobrevivientes?

El otro gorila que era un poco más peludo lo miro serio y le respondió— No creo, acabamos con todos ellos. Te lo puedo asegurar— El pequeño tras oír esto se asustó aún más, pero quería seguir escuchándolos, la curiosidad le ganaba, por lo que trató de concentrarse para mantenerse atento.

—Pero..., ¿y si por alguna razón alguno haya sobrevivido? —preguntó el primer gorila.

—Tú sabes lo que pasaría, lo mataría al instante, además yo mismo lo destriparía mientras estuviera vivo y luego le aplastaría el cráneo con una roca—Ambos se empezaron a reír. El tigre blanco se empezó a asustar más de lo que ya estaba, trató de irse, pero pisó una rama y el gorila peludo se percató de su presencia tomándolo de la cola.

—No, suéltenme, por favor —les suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

El gorila peludo habló—Que casualidad más grande, justo cuando empezamos a hablar de sobrevivientes..., aparece uno.

El primer gorila hablo con un tono de preocupación bastante notorio—Esto no le agradará al jefe —luego preguntó entusiasmado—¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa de destriparlo y aplastar su cabeza con una roca?

El gorila peludo con una risa perturbada sacó un cuchillo mientras sostenía al pequeño de la cola—Promesas son promesas.

El cuchillo se acercaba muy lento a la panza. No cesaba de llorar—¡NO!, ¡BASTA! —El cielo brillo y cayó un rayo sobre ambos gorilas, cayeron como sacos de patatas sobre el barro. La enorme y peluda mano estaba tiesa como una piedra, el pequeño trataba de correr, pero su cola estaba atascada entre esos regordetes dedos. Con todas sus fuerzas extendió dedo por dedo hasta que al fin pudo zafarse.

Corrió en la dirección opuesta. El barro lo hacía resbalarse constantemente. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia, y mientras más se esforzaba su pelaje también se embarraba. A unos pasos más adelante se hallaba una escalera fabricada con madera. Frenó tarde y se deslizó por la superficie cayendo por la pendiente. Una vez abajo, sobre él los copos de nieve bajaban en una fina capa. Gemía del dolor, pero continuó moviendo sus cuatro piernas para alejarse lo más que pudiera.

La nieve le empezaba a quemar su piel. Se alejaba cada vez más de la aldea, pensaba que a lo mejor alguien logró escapar del lugar a tiempo.

Desde que el pequeño tenía memoria, nunca había salido más allá del pequeño estanque de flores de loto, ahora lo hizo, pero sus esperanzas de que alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido se esfumaron. El camino desapareció, frente a se apreciaba un profundo risco y al fondo un río que se extendía más allá del horizonte.

Se sentó al borde del risco—¿Por qué? —. Se pregunto mientras se sacaba el barro y se frotaba los ojos llorosos. No recordaba porque no estaba en la aldea al momento en que todo sucedió, solo que estaba jugando con una vara y después…

Se escuchaban ruidos, pisadas rápidas que golpeaban la nieve. Era oscuro, como una sombra. Ese alguien sacó un cuchillo. El pequeño no alcanzó a reaccionar, tenía esa cosa en el hombro. Cayó al suelo rugiendo de dolor. Aquel individuo solo lo observaba mientras se retorcía al borde del risco. En menos de lo que cualquiera se demora en pestañear el atacante azotó su pie izquierdo contra su inocente rostro…

Los primeros rayos de sol del día hacían presencia paulatinamente. Despertó en la orilla del río. La lluvia se acabó y la nieve se acumuló formando una gran capa.

Se levantó, pero el hombro le dolía demasiado, el cuchillo seguía incrustado. Hizo el intento de moverlo, pero fue mucho peor. El dolor se empezaba a volver aún más desesperante. Trataba y trataba de sacárselo, la desesperación aumentaba.

—Por favor, sale —dijo débilmente mirando al cielo.

Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza, pero no pudo, tenía las manos empapadas. El cuchillo era de doble filo y sin mango. Hizo un esfuerzo más al intentar pararse y caminar, pero el suelo se movía y se curvaba. El paisaje se oscurecía, se había desmayado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron las luminosas estrellas en el oscuro y azulado firmamento. Se sentía tibio el ambiente, se movió y se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto en una manta. Se palpó el hombro, estaba sano y no había rastro del cuchillo.

Una luz naranja resplandecía cerca del lugar, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ser, por lo que se acercó con mucha cautela en caso de que algo malo pudiera suceder. Resultó ser que no era nada más que una simple fogata, había alguien sentado frente a las leñas ardientes.

—Veo que ya despertaste… —La voz del extraño sonaba muy cansada y no tan vieja.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó asustado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Asintió, sus tripas se retorcían y sonaban bastante fuerte.

El extraño, que por lo demás era grande en tamaño, se rio entre dientes. Tomó un plato y una cuchara sopera para introducirla en una olla. Sopló la sopa un buen rato y se la entregó al tigre—Aquí tienes, espero te agrade —Le dijo con voz amable. El pequeño aceptó tímidamente el plato.

—Muchas gracias, Señor —Una vez empezó a beber del plato no paró hasta haberse terminado toda la sopa. El otro sin preguntar agarró el plato y le sirvió más sopa.

—Te faltan dos platos por comer, estás muy débil.

Cuando terminó de beber el último plato de sopa se quedó mirando con curiosidad al corpulento animal, era grande en comparación con los adultos que conocía y no era tan viejo, pero tampoco joven.

—¿Qué tratas de descubrir mirándome niño? —Le preguntó este.

Avergonzado, desvió la mirada al suelo— Lo siento señor.

—Solo fue una simple pregunta, ¿Qué tratabas de descubrir al estar mirándome? —dijo en tono simpático.

—Es que…, nunca vi a alguien tan… —Evitó hablar para ofenderlo.

—¿Tan gordo? —El pequeño tigre asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del extraño—Es verdad, soy gordo.

—¿Qué especie es usted?

—Antes de responderte a esa pregunta niño, quisiera saber algo primero —Se puso bastante serio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se asustó un poco.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó tranquilo.

—Me llamo Xiao…, señor.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? –.

—Tengo tres años, y un poco más —Respondió con timidez.

—Iré al grano, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —El tono de voz cambió a uno preocupado—. Ya que, yo caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, decidí acercarme al río a beber agua. Y lo primero que veo es a ti con un cuchillo en el hombro…

Se puso a llorar a cántaros—Mi aldea señor —. Abrazó al animal, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara—Todos están muertos —. El extraño lo abrazó de vuelta.

Tomó de los hombros a Xiao y lo paró firme ante él. El tigre apenas pudo ver unos ojos que parecían ser de color verde, la sombra del sombrero le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro—Pero, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el río?

—Escuché a dos gorilas hablando… —Respiraba entre cortado —me descubrieron y uno de ellos me agarró por mi cola y…

—¿Y luego Xiao?, ¿Qué sucedió? —Estaba alarmado.

—Un rayo los mató y luego corrí… y alguien me lanzó ese cuchillo y luego me pateó la cara—La lluvia inició, algunos rayos caían cerca de ellos.

El extraño miró al cielo, estaba despejado—Imposible… —murmulló para sí mismo—Xiao, escúchame—le acarició la cabeza —debes calmarte ahora mismo. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

El corpulento animal se acercó rápido dándole un gran abrazó—Ya estás a salvo…, ya estás a salvo —Así lo contuvo un buen rato. El cielo al fin se calmó, las estrellas volvieron a brillar. Xiao se durmió. Lo acostó en el suelo y empezó a ordenar todo, tanto la olla como los platos y la manta. Se puso una especie de mochila y abrigando al pequeño felino se lo llevó en brazos.

La caminata duró toda la noche hasta el amanecer llegando finalmente a una pequeña cabaña de madera. Entró y lo acostó en una cama grande.

Encendió la chimenea, miró al fuego con detenimiento—¿Sería posible? —echó una última mirada al felino blanco de rayas negras.

Salió a recolectar algunas verduras de su pequeño huerto, extrajo algunos rábanos de la rica tierra para después empezar a prepararlos junto con otros ingredientes dando como resultado una sopa. Nuevamente salió al exterior, pero esta vez para recolectar una hojas y flores secas de Jazmín, calentó agua y preparó el té.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente sin mirar atrás.

Xiao estaba parado detrás de él. Estaba embobado tras haber despertado recién y pudo ver con más claridad el vestuario del corpulento animal, un vestuario bastante familiar.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Sirvió té en una taza pequeña y se la dio con una dulce sonrisa—Bébelo, te hará bien.

—Si, dormí bien —Una vez que bebió el té le devolvió la taza—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó confuso.

—En mi pequeña cabaña.

—¿Estamos lejos del río?

—Muy lejos —Respondió con un tono más apagado.

Xiao noto la incomodidad del señor—Gracias por sacarme el cuchillo —. El extraño lo miró a los ojos, el pequeño le sonreía.

—De nada —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tendré que volver a mi aldea…

Lo interrumpió rápido, pero calmado—No creo que sea buena idea… —. En su rostro se reflejaba la incomodidad.

—¿Por qué? —le empezaron a caer lágrimas.

El extraño respiró profundo y exhaló despacio—Por esto… —. Sacó un cuchillo de su oscura ropa. Xiao se asustó al reconocerlo, era idéntico al que lo hirió en el hombro— Lo que te hirió no es cualquier cuchillo—Se agachó a la altura del tigre y posó una pata sobre su hombro—Los que utilizan este cuchillo están seguros de que estás muerto… —Se secaba las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos. Empezó a llorar fuerte—Tranquilo… —. El sujeto miró para todos lados sin saber que hacer, se levantó rápido, pero se golpeó la cabeza con un estante—¡Auch! —se sobó la cabeza por sobre el sombrero. Con los ojos cerrados se agarraba la cabeza aguantando el dolor.

—¿Le dolió mucho? –Una pequeña y rayada patita le tocaba el codo. Dos enormes ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación.

Esbozó una sonrisa al pequeño—Mucho —se rio mirando al estante—, esa cosa y yo hemos tenido muchas peleas… y siempre me gana.

—¿Por qué no lo saca?

Miró pensativo al tigre—Todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí… y nunca pensé en eso. Y me diste otra idea…

Estaba sentado a los pies de la cabaña, agotado y triste. Observaba los frondosos árboles, mientras, el señor con una pala cavaba un agujero en la tierra, a pesar de que era mediodía y el sol pegaba fuerte con sus rayos, pero al menos tenía un sombrero y Xiao estaba en la sombra.

Realmente se encontraba lejos del río, no había rastro de nieve. Al fin se dio cuenta de porque el vestuario del corpulento animal le era tan familiar.

—¿Eres maestro de Kung Fu? —le preguntó.

El animal no respondió. Terminó de cavar el gran hoyo, lanzó el cuchillo. Luego tomó lo que era el estante, lo miró por última vez y le dijo—Cómplice del mal…, esta vez yo gano —. Lo lanzó al agujero.

—¿Eres maestro de Kung Fu? —volvió a preguntar, pero el otro empezó a rellenar el agujero sin hacer caso a la pregunta.

Se acercó infantilmente hacía el señor y una vez a su lado le volvió a preguntar—¿Eres maestro de Kung Fu? —el otro incrustó con fuerza la pala al suelo y se retiró a su huerto, agarró un rastrillo y dijo de forma épica al cielo—Es la hora de arar —. Comenzó a arar.

Pensó en que tal vez el señor no sabía que es el Kung Fu, por lo que cambió la pregunta—¿Qué especie es usted?

Paró de arar y respondió con seriedad—Buena pregunta… —continuó con su arado.

Xiao se cruzó de brazos y soplo molesto, su cola no paraba de moverse. El señor cesó de arar nuevamente y le preguntó con una sonrisa—¿En serio no sabes?

—Si lo supiera no le preguntaría, señor —la palabra señor la dijo con burla, no le gustaba que no le respondieran sus preguntas.

El corpulento animal lo miró pensativo—Te propongo algo…, si me ayudas a arar esta tierra te responderé, ¿Te parece?

Se quedó pensando un rato—Está bien, señor Barriga —dijo con burla.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó molesto y a la vez sorprendido.

—Es que, como no va a responder a mi pregunta ahora, no me gustaría llamarlo por señor todo el tiempo —Le parecía gracioso, pero el recién apodado señor barriga, no.

—Me parece justo, ¿Ves ese rastrillo de allá? —dijo rendido ante Xiao apuntando a los pies de la cabaña—Tráelo y sigue mis pasos. Fue al instante por el rastrillo y empezó a arar imitando sus movimientos—Con más ligereza Xiao, y en línea recta.

—A sus órdenes señor "barriga" —le hizo una reverencia, a lo que el señor barriga exhaló fuerte.

El día avanzaba lentamente y ambos estaban concentrados en su labor.

—¿Por qué tenemos que arar la tierra? —preguntó, imitando al otro.

—¿Te fijaste en unos rábanos que había en la despensa? —estaba concentrado.

—Creo que sí, eran un poco rojos… y grandes.

—Así es, y para que crezcan de esa forma se necesita una tierra suave —dijo animoso.

—Pero…, aunque fuera dura la tierra, ¿Crecerían igual? -el tigre araba cada vez mejor.

Asintió—Los rábanos crecerían de todas formas. Pero si queremos que sean sabrosos, crujientes y grandes se les debe ayudar sabiendo donde plantarlos, como regarlos, pero principalmente como aramos la tierra —Paró de arar y Xiao hizo lo mismo—Me preguntaste si era maestro de Kung Fu.

—¡Sí! —Su entusiasmo apareció, al parecer el extraño si sabía lo que es el Kung Fu.

—Pero luego me preguntaste por mi especie —el señor barriga lo miró serio.

—Si… —no comprendía a que quería llegar con eso.

—Te propongo hacer un trabajito más y te responderé las dos preguntas al mismo tiempo.

Iba a alegar, pero se contuvo en hacerlo—¿Cuál trabajo?

—¿Ves esos clavos en el tarro de allá? —apuntó a los pies de la cabaña—Tráelos junto con el martillo.

Fue cabizbajo a buscarlos, quería que le respondieran su pregunta, pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la realidad en la que se encontraba. Ambos caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño pozo.

—Ahora quisiera que con el martillo vayas por cada árbol clavando un clavo hasta llegar a la cabaña.

—Si señor… —Xiao añadió lentamente lo último—"BARRIGA".

El extraño solo frunció el ceño y se tocó la panza con preocupación—No estoy tan gordo… —habló consigo mismo.

Fue árbol por árbol, clavando y clavando. Se sentía humillado, pero a la vez aliviado, el lugar era tranquilo y tenía muchos árboles. Pensó en que quizá a su hermana le hubiera gustado…

El señor "barriga" lo iba siguiendo—¿Cómo van esos clavos, Xiao? —Tratando de darle un empujoncito anímico.

Volvió a la realidad y siguió clavando árbol por árbol hasta llegar a la cabaña—¿Responderá mis preguntas? —estaba entusiasmado.

—Ahora saca todos los clavos y me los traes —Xiao estaba molesto—Por mientras prepararé comida.

Y fue árbol por árbol sacando los clavos deseando que esta tortura acabara. Al terminar fue corriendo a la cabaña y por esas cosas del destino al llegar a las afueras se tropezó—¡No! —los clavos se cayeron en la tierra, pero los pudo recoger todos.

El señor salió tras escuchar la caída—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó casi riéndose. El pequeño se ensució con polvo y tierra.

Lo miró molesto, a lo que el extraño hizo lo mismo. De improviso le lanzó un golpe por arriba al tigre, pero éste lo bloqueo automáticamente con su antebrazo, luego le dio una patada a las piernas, pero nuevamente Xiao lo bloqueó con sus brazos, específicamente con las almohadillas de sus patas delanteras. Se miró sus manos extrañado y a la vez sorprendido, pero el señor barriga mantuvo su semblante serio—Te preguntas que fue lo que pasó —Asintió embobado—El trabajo de arar en un periodo de tiempo continuo se transforma en un movimiento constante que queda grabado en tu memoria, al igual que clavar un clavo por árbol, teniendo en cuenta que son cincuenta y dos. Por lo que respondiendo a tu primera pregunta… —los ánimos de Xiao aumentaron—Sí, soy un maestro de Kung Fu.

—No entendí lo que dijo, pero…, ¡Es increíble!, esto es bárbaro.

—Ahora bien, respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta —El pequeño tigre lo miró intrigado —Soy un Panda.

El tigre lo miró desconfiado—No puede ser, los pandas son pequeños. Una vez mi abuelo me mostró una pintura con uno y…

—El panda al que te refieres es un panda rojo, en cambio yo soy un oso panda. Un animal de mayor tamaño —Se notaba irritación en su no tan vieja voz— Entremos, está oscureciendo y hay que comer.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, el sujeto estaba sirviendo la sopa que tanto le gustó a Xiao, bebieron con tranquilidad, pero esta vez con cuchara. Luego sirvió un poco de jugo que tenía guardado en un jarrón de barro.

Algo le llamó la atención, un retrato—Señor barriga.

Claramente al panda no le gustaba que le dijeran así, pero no le dio importancia—¿Qué ocurre?

—La pintura de la pared… —Dijo mientras apuntaba —¿Ese panda de ahí es usted?

—Sí, pero más joven.

—¿Cuánto más joven? —seguía mirando el retrato.

—Hace unos diez años más o menos —dijo mientras bebía el jugo.

—¿Quiénes son los otros? El mono, a esa grulla, a esa cosa pequeña con antenas —el extraño se rio entre dientes—El panda rojo, la tigresa y…, ¿Ese palo curvo con cabeza?

No aguantó la risa—Es una víbora, y esa cosa pequeña con antenas es una mantis.

—Wow, nunca vi una víbora y una manta con patas. ¿Quiénes son?

—Esa pregunta será respondida desde mañana —Xiao iba a alegar, pero vio que se secaba los ojos, estaba llorando—Pero te puedo dar un adelanto, ellos son un maravilloso recuerdo.

—¿Están muertos? —sonó preocupado

—No todos, pero mañana te contaré quienes son cada uno de ellos, ¿Te parece? —el otro asintió.

Preparó la cama para Xiao, quien se acostó inmediatamente—Gracias por haberme salvado señor barriga—La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro.

—No es necesario que me llames así, ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

—Si… —dijo a punto de dormirse.

—Mi nombre es Po —lo acobijó.

—Buenas noches señor … Po —Se durmió.

Po agarró una silla y salió con ella al exterior, se sentó afuera y se quedó mirando a las estrellas—¿Qué será de ustedes?... —Se sacó el sombrero y mirando a la luna empezó a roncar como siempre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III**

Desayunaban tranquilos. El pequeño tigre todavía estaba adormilado, pero Po, quien durmió en el exterior, se encontraba de buen ánimo; teniendo en cuenta que los osos panda necesitan dormir hasta mediodía. Po se sentía orgulloso de poder dominar su costumbre determinada por su naturaleza de panda.

—Señor Po.

—¿Sí? —Po comía un dumpling con un rostro bastante alegre.

—¿Dónde vamos? —bostezó estirando los brazos y sintió algo que no había sentido antes, su cuello tronó un poco fuerte.

—Parece que no dormiste tan bien.

—Creo que no… —agarró un dumpling echándoselo a la boca.

—Bueno, en la mañana te informé que tú y yo iríamos al pueblo más cercano —Seguía comiendo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con la boca llena.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió el panda, pero el tigre blanco daba claras muestras de molestia y enojo—¿Sucede algo?

Respondió muy serio —No me gustan las sorpresas—se cruzó de brazos.

Ya tenía todo preparado para el viaje, aunque un poco más de lo necesario con respecto a la comida, pero preparado de todas formas. Ambos se limpiaron un poco antes de salir, Xiao con sus patas y Po con un cepillo de mango largo.

Caminaron a paso lento a través del bosque. No le gusto que el señor Po le dijera que iban al pueblo por una razón sorpresa, puesto que las odiaba, como también las preguntas que no le respondían.

Comenzó a acordar de su familia. A Po le dolía ver a ese pequeño tigre atacado de forma tan vil por sus emociones, por lo que interfirió lo más rápido y sutil que pudo—Oye, Xiao —. Usó un tono entusiasta.

—¿Si señor Po? —preguntó tras salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que acordamos ayer en la noche? —tenía que hacer lo posible para apaciguar al pequeño.

—¡Si! me iba a contar hoy sobre los del retrato —Lo logró, Xiao se entusiasmó.

—Entonces… ¿Sobre quién quieres saber primero?

—Víbora —daba saltos mientras caminaba.

—Muy bien, y ¿Qué quisieras saber primero?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Víbora —respondió Po.

No comprendió —Si, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Víbora —repitió Po.

Dejó de saltar—¿Se llama Víbora? —estaba claramente confundido.

—Así es. No es habitual que alguien se llame igual que su especie. Pero eso pasa con Víbora.

—No me imagino que usted se llamara Panda, señor Po -dijo Xiao saltando sobre unas rocas en el camino.

Po le preguntó— ¿Quieres saber algo más?

—¿Es maestra de Kung Fu? —Miraba distraído al cielo a la vez que caminaba.

Con voz narrativa épica— Más o menos, se le decía maestra Víbora y era una entrenada para pelear con las habilidades y técnicas de combate similares a un rayo y letales en su ataque—Po hizo gestos de pelea al aire—¡Guayaaaa! —Golpeó un árbol con una patada y luego con un puñetazo—Pero a pesar de eso, ella era muy buena y amable con todos—. El tigre lo escuchaba con la boca abierta—A menos que fueras un malhechor.

—¡¿Cómo la conoció?! —preguntó inocentemente, pero el otro en vez de contestar eludió la pregunta con la suerte de que a unos metros de distancia se lograba ver un gran hoyo.

—¡Mira Xiao!

—¿Una cueva?

Se arregló su cinturón—Ahí tengo una amiga que nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos por la ciudad.

Llegaron a la entrada. La humedad dentro era un tanto desagradable. Caminaron por dentro hasta que Po se golpeó en la nariz—¡Auch!, nunca lograré a acostumbrarme a este apestoso lugar.

Xiao no se percató a pesar de su visión nocturna, se distrajo a causa del olor. Palpó al frente, sintiendo una superficie lisa y fría—Señor, ¿Qué es esto?

—Una puerta de metal —Golpeó la puerta siete veces con un ritmo peculiar.

—¿Quién grita flor? —preguntó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Po respondió a la pregunta; Xiao miraba expectante —Aquel que … —Po hizo una pausa, se golpeó la frente con sus nudillos. Se mordió la lengua ridículamente—Aquel que… flor… mamut… —Ge golpeó la frente con su palma y gruño frustrado mientras la deslizaba hacía su barbilla—Jin ¿Nos puedes abrir?, se me olvidó lo que seguía

La puerta se abrió paulatinamente, Xiao esperaba a alguien de gran tamaño, pero resultó ser una ardilla vestida con ropas viejas. Miraba al oso panda con claras muestras de enojo, luego, con sus dos ojos color ámbar vio al pequeño y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero de inmediato volvió a mirar con enojo al otro—Tienes que aprenderte la contraseña panda —sonaba molesta, muy molesta.

—Lo sé, es que… —se rascaba el cuello.

Jin lo interrumpió bruscamente—Esa es la única manera de saber que no hay peligro —cruzó sus brazos, mientras que golpeaba el suelo con su pata derecha. Hablaba muy rápido y fuerte para ser alguien de menor tamaño.

—No seas tan paranoica.

Tras escuchar eso Jin aceleró el ritmo del golpeteo, meneando la cola de forma desenfrenada. Pero se calmó a la misma velocidad con la cual hablaba—¿Qué deseas Po? —su tono fue seco.

—Xiao y yo…

Volvió a interrumpirlo, pero esta vez con un tono bastante amable. Tono que no disimulaba su aguda voz—¡¿Dónde están mis modales?!, entren por favor.

Xiao se sorprendió al ver que el hogar de Jin era muy lindo y acogedor, como también iluminado con velas. Lo que más le gustó fue el hecho que no era húmedo ni de mal olor como la cueva—Tiene un lindo hogar —. Miraba embobado los adornos y las rojas cortinas que escondían las paredes de tierra.

—Gracias pequeño, pero este no es mi hogar. Mi hogar está sobre esta cueva, este es solo mi lugar de trabajo —Ordenaba algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo es su hogar? —trataba de imaginarse como sería el hogar de una…, ¿Qué era ella?

—Mi hogar es un árbol

Xiao la miró extrañado—¿Qué animal es usted? —le preguntó.

Jin miró Po—Ja…Ja, no es necesario que utilices al pequeño para molestarme por mi tamaño.

Po negó con la cabeza—Hay muchas cosas que desconoce, no sabía que animal era yo.

Con un tono entusiasta le respondió al tigre—Soy una ardilla, ¿Quieres ver algo genial?

—Si, señora —dudaba.

—¿Ves esa puerta de allá? —apuntó al extremo de la habitación. El pequeño tigre asintió—Detrás hay una gran habitación subterránea llena de prendas, si quieres puedes ir a verlas y escoger una que te guste—Asintió con rapidez y con una sonrisa.

Jin invitó a Po a sentarse en un gran sillón luego de que el pequeño entrara a la habitación. Acto seguido ella también se sentó, aunque en una silla hecha especialmente para animales de su tamaño.

El roedor aguardó un rato y con un tono sombrío hablo de forma tajante—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Mataron a los habitantes de su aldea, fue el único sobreviviente—el ambiente se volvió tenso.

—¿Cómo sabes que no hubo más sobrevivientes? —Jin entrecruzó sus dedos colocándolos por debajo de su pequeño mentón.

—Se encontraba en un muy grave estado cuando lo encontré. Su hombro estaba herido y en el había…—ambos se miraron con mucha tensión—Un cuchillo de los guardianes del loto blanco.

La ardilla se sobresaltó—¿Cómo logró escapar? —. Preguntó mientras retomaba la tranquilidad.

—No logró escapar, para salvarlo tuve que usar mi Chi. Pero eso no es lo más inquietante —Lo miró atenta—Cuando empezó a contarme lo que sucedió, del cielo despejado empezó a llover, también cayeron rayos. Nuevamente tuve que utilizar mi chi y dormirlo—Hizo una pausa y añadió—Creo que podría ser…

Jin lo interrumpió—¿Estás seguro? —Tu y yo sabemos que si este pequeño llegara a ser lo que tú piensas…, empezará a mover corazones y no solo eso, la vida de todos correrá mucho peligro.

—Tú sabes mis razones de por qué creer eso… —No estaba tranquilo —. Además, no es que crea. Yo sé que es él, no puede haber otra posibili…

Xiao salió de repente desde la habitación mostrando feliz la prenda que tenía puesta, era un traje de maestro de Kung Fu, pero tamaño pequeño—Me gusta éste —Daba patadas y golpes al aire, aunque lo hacía con movimientos bastante torpes. Habló al aire con tono épico—¡Cómplice del mal, esta vez gano yo! —dio un puñete al aire.

La ardilla miró a Po con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa. No le quedó otra que responder a esa mirada—…Acabé con la vida de ese estante… —Se puso de pie y lo observó detenidamente— Te vez bien.

—Le falta algo —Jin lo miró pensativa.

Le siguió Po —Para que tú y yo pasemos desapercibidos por el pueblo debemos pintarnos el pelo.

La ardilla sacó un tarro gigante de tintura negra en polvo y en otra habitación llenó una tina con agua fría para mezclarla con la tintura. Le pasó a ambos ropa negra para que se metieran dentro. Se restregaron bien para que se les tiñera todo el pelaje.

Una vez vestidos, el panda con un nuevo traje y el tigre con el vestuario de Kung Fu, Jin se dirigió a ellos casi hablando consigo misma—Perfección, ahora son un oso negro y una pantera negra —. Era clara la satisfacción por los resultados.

Xiao se sentía raro—Señora Jin —se miraba su pelaje.

—¿Sí? —seguía contemplándolos.

—¿En qué trabaja?

—Soy maquilladora y sastre, la mejor que puedas conocer —Luego se dirigió al grandulón—Recuerda, durará siete días solo si no la mojas con agua muy caliente ¿Quedó claro?

—Muy claro y… gracias por tu ayuda —Se hicieron una pequeña reverencia como una señal de respeto.

Caminaron varios kilómetros a través del bosque para toparse con la orilla de un enorme lago que no era nada más que un gigantesco charco de agua. El agua les llegaba a la altura de los tobillos.

—Señor Po —por fin habló Xiao.

—Pregúntame… —miraba distraído al cielo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó cansado.

—Una vez que lleguemos a la otra orilla caminaremos un poco más y estaremos la ciudad—Él también se estaba cansando—Eso sí, tendré que utilizar otro nombre en el pueblo.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre que voy este lugar o cualquier otro con varias personas, me pinto el pelaje —tragó fuerte—Lo hago porque me gusta tener un bajo perfil —Le guiño el ojo—. Por lo que debes llamarme por Shen, ¿Entendido?

—Si, señor… Shen —respondió la ahora pantera negra.

—Aprendes rápido. Y con respecto a ti… —hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Seguirás con el mismo nombre, pero debes recordar que eres hijo de un viejo amigo mío

—¿Eso es para tener un bajo perfil? —Jugueteaba con su cola golpeándola en el agua fría.

—Tienes tres años, pero captas de inmediato las cosas —con su pata hizo el signo de aprobación con el pulgar.

Tras llegar a la orilla avanzaron a través de los frondosos árboles para finalmente encontrarse frente a la ciudad que Po mencionó—¿Hemos llegado ya? —. El panda asintió.

Se adentraron a través de las calles. Xiao estaba maravillado, estaba lleno de cosas lindas, tales como adornos, juguetes, muebles, etc. El lugar se encontraba repleto de animales, era agradable. Para su sorpresa el pueblo era resguardado y vigilado por lobos, cuyas armaduras eran elegantes, muy brillantes y también de un color negro.

Para mala suerte de ambos, dos lobos se acercaron. No venían en son de paz—Su nombre —Habló el más alto de forma agresiva.

Contestó de la forma más suave posible con un tono campestre incluido—Me llamo Shen.

—¿Es usted maestro de Kung Fu? —preguntó la segunda, una loba con voz ruda, pero aún más severa que su compañero.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Lamentándose se percató que su acompañante vestía con la prenda de maestro. Trató de excusarse—Si se refiere a la ropa de él, no es nada —. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué es de usted el pequeño?, obviamente no son parientes —el lobo alto tranquilizó su tono de voz.

El tigre blanco intervino— El señor Shen es amigo de mi padre, Tai —Una muy oportuna intervención—Un muy buen sastre.

La loba hablo con amabilidad— Lamentamos haberlo molestado, señor Shen —Se dieron media vuelta para retirarse. Lo que pasó a continuación Po lo había previsto, pero para no generar dudas dejó que sucediera. La loba le dio un puñetazo en la pansa y al instante el otro le propinó una patada en el hocico. Xiao asustado, abrazó al panda quien estaba "atontado" por el golpe.

La loba usó un tono de burla bastante bruto—Oso estúpido —Luego el otro lobo escupió en el suelo y ambos se fueron del lugar para finalmente chocarse palma con palma, como si de una victoria se tratara.

—¡Señor P… Shen!, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Po se levantó de inmediato. Observó con molestia a su alrededor—Insensibles con miedo —. Nadie lo auxilió, ni por casualidad—Me encuentro bien, debemos apurarnos para tu sorpresa-.

Era una zona especializada en el comercio, quizá la más grande en su categoría. Antes de la sorpresa el panda compró frazadas. Llegaron a los pies de un gran letrero que decía con grandes letras "CENTRO MUEBLE".

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Miró las tiendas de muebles, en el camino no había muchas personas.

—Alguien me debe un pequeño favor —Se adentraron en el pasadizo, se podían ver de todo tipo de muebles, desde grandes armarios hasta pequeñas sillas. Llegaron a la entrada de una tienda, pero Xiao sin aguantar preguntó—¿Qué hacemos aquí señor Po?

Se agachó ante el— Aquí dentro elegirás una cama para ti solo, la que más te acomode.

—¿Quiere que viva con usted? —Sus ojos parecían dos bolas de cristal mojadas. No lo podía creer, por un momento pensó que lo dejaría con ese alguien que le debía un favor.

—Sí —respondió suavemente dándole un abrazo cariñoso—. Yo te protegeré, nada te faltará. El pequeño seguía acurrucado en sus brazos. Un fuerte sonido arruinó el momento, era similar a un fuerte crujido, provenía de la panza de Po—Ese fui yo… tengo hambre.

Miró al rostro del panda—¿Tan fuerte?

Po se levantó—Mejor entremos —. El tigre asintió y tomando la mano del panda cruzaron la puerta.


	4. Primer Interludio

**Primer Interludio**

En un lugar cuya ubicación es desconocida…

Un individuo con sus ropas respectivas a alguien poseedor de un cargo de servicio se arrodilla y se dirige en habla a las sombras de la oscura y gran habitación—Su majestad, la aldea fue destruida con éxito —. Su voz era muy poco melodiosa.

Una voz grave y rasposa le habló—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro. Los guardianes cumplieron muy bien su trabajo junto a los mercenarios —mantenía su postura.

—Los planes están tomando el curso adecuado ¿Los mataron? —Preguntó despreocupado.

—¿A los mercenarios?, sí —sonaba seguro de sí mismo—. Se siguieron los pasos indicados.

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte —Luego añadió—. Pero antes quisiera que me trajeras "eso".

—¿Lo quiere ahora, o para más tarde?

—Mmm, creo que me gustaría verlo ahora —la voz grave era bastante amigable—. Y una vez que me lo traigas tienes el resto del día libre.

Sonó aliviado—Se lo agradezco mucho, su majestad. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Y si uno pudiera ver el rostro de aquel que hablaba a través de las sombras, se podría apreciar la sonrisa de la satisfacción en persona.


	5. Capítulo 4

**IV**

—Cinco monedas… —La cabra ya no soportaba los intentos de negociación del pequeño vestido con colores verdes. Se azotaba la cabeza contra la mesa cada vez que repetía el número—Cinco… cinco… cinco…

—¿Me aceptaría cuatro? —Una pequeña mano negra dejó las monedas en la mesa.

Tomó las monedas y las dejó en una caja—Ahora sí —Apoyó su codo y recostó su rostro sobre su pesuña—Tienes que entenderme pantera, no puedo reducir los precios cuando se me dé la regalada gana, tengo que mantenerme de alguna forma.

—Le prometo que no volverá a suceder —Puso su pata en el pecho como señal de juramento.

Le pasó la increíble figura de acción que había estado esperando desde hace dos meses. Se trataba de una réplica de los soldados lobo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —miraba fascinado lo que tenía entre sus dedos—Es maravillosa.

Del estante de atrás sacó la misma figura—¿Maravillosa? —fue como si al vendedor se le hubiera activado su chispa infantil—No es maravillosa…, es ¡bárbara!

—¿Por qué es bárbara? —Creía que era genial, pero, ¿Era como para clasificarla de esa forma?

Giró la cabeza de la figura tres veces en sentido horario y la espalda se abrió dejando ver dos armas de madera, y una de metal—¿Ves ahora por qué? —. La pantera hizo lo mismo y cuando la espalda se abrió sacó las armas y las puso en las patas de la figura.

Intentó colocar la de metal, pero fue bastante inútil—Ésta está mala —sonaba decepcionado.

Sonó un poco indignado—No está mala, esa es una herramienta para que tu fabriques tus propias armas de madera —Sacó una caja, mostrando todas las armas que había fabricado. Xiao miraba embobado cada una, le gustaba mucho el tallado en madera—…Oye… niño.

—¿Ajá? —No paraba de tocar las piezas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Casi seis —contó con sus dedos—. En realidad, son… cinco y medio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Le era bastante cómodo conversar con la cabra—Mi nombre es Xiao, ¿Y usted es…

—Tian… Mi nombre está en el letrero de afuera —. Sonó desanimado y sorprendido—"Juguetes Tian"

Guardó las armas en la espalda de la figura. Se asomó por la puerta—¿Cuál letrero?

Sobresaltado, el vendedor saltó sobre la mesa de atención hasta afuera—¡No! ¡Me han robado!

—¿No es ese que está allá? —Apuntó a la punta de un árbol. Había una pieza de madera color rojo.

La cabra se levantó—Tienes razón… —Se rascó su cuerno—¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Xiao se puso la mano sobre los ojos para ver mejor—No sé, pero nunca vi un letrero aquí afuera…

—¿Hablas en serio? —. Xiao asintió

Tian volvió a la tienda. Se golpeó el cuerno repetidas veces—Ahora resulta que soy un despistado supremo… ¿Hace cuánto que conoces este lugar?

—Creo que casi un año.

Se azotó la cabeza contra la pared—No importa... Cambiando de tema, creo que necesito un ayudante —Sacó unos papeles donde salía la promoción de las figuras de acción —¿Te gustaría serlo? Tendrías que repartir estos. Te pagaría de acuerdo a la cantidad de volantes que entregues ¿Qué opinas?

El tigre recibió los volantes—Tendría que consultar a mi tío —devolvió los volantes a la cabra.

—Está bien, pero avísame sea la respuesta que sea —. La pantera se fue y el señor Tian sacó de su tienda un gran palo de madera. Fue directo al árbol donde se encontraba su letrero.

Como era de esperarse de un niño, una vez fuera empezó a jugar con su figura de acción. A la luz del sol la figura se veía espectacular, la pintura producía un brillo difícil de igualar y los detalles se apreciaban de mejor manera.

Siguió caminando a través de los comercios hasta llegar a un restaurant. Estaba lleno, tanto ciudadanos como soldados lobos. Se acercó al lugar donde se cocinaban los alimentos—¡Tío Shen!, ya llegué.

Se abrió la puerta, salió un cerdo viejo y con cara de pocos amigos—Tu tío fue a hacer unas compras —dijo irritado.

—¿Se fue hace poco? —siempre evitaba sonar grosero con el cerdo.

El señor Enlai apuntó con su pesuña a la entrada—Acaba de llegar.

El oso negro llegó con dos carros llenos de suministros—¡Hola señor Enlai!, disculpe la demora…

—Qué más puedo hacer, entra a la cocina y ordena eso en los estantes —volvió a su puesto de cocinero.

Po (Shen) entró a parte de atrás de la cocina con Xiao—¿Cómo te fue? —Le mostró la figura de acción. El grandote la tomó y la ojeo detenidamente—Es de muy buena. Me recuerda a unas que tuve hace años…

—¿Muy buena? —Xiao se rio —está muy ¡Bárbara! —. A continuación, le mostro las cosas que tenía, las articulaciones, la pintura, los detalles, etc.

Po estaba bastante impresionado—De verdad está bárbara, ¿Cuánto te costó?

—Cuatro monedas —dijo tranquilo.

—¡¿Cuatro?!, yo pensaba que podría costar el doble —La analizaba a contra luz.

—En realidad… el triple —Juntaba nervioso la punta de sus dedos.

El rostro del panda cambió, se puso serio. Le devolvió—Tal parece que eres un buen negociante. O has caído en una trampa.

Se asustó—¿Una trampa?

—Pero no es una trampa malévola. ¿Te ofreció trabajo? —. Preguntó con una arcada, había olido una zanahoria en mal estado. La botó al basurero.

—Sí… —miraba pensativo al suelo —, pero me dijo que le avisara sea la respuesta que sea, por lo que podría no aceptar.

Po ordenaba las coles—Yo no puedo decidir por ti —empezó a guardar las lechugas—¿Qué crees que sería lo correcto?

Luego de pensarlo habló—Debería aceptar el trabajo, porque el señor Tian aceptó reducir el precio.

—Entonces ve y dile que aceptas el trabajo —Siguió ordenando los suministros.

Caminó cabizbajo todo el trayecto hacia la juguetería. Le hubiera gustado darse cuenta de la trampa, pero la emoción y las ansias de tener aquella figura lo superaban. La vida con Po era bastante amable. El panda era bastante trabajador, puntual y ordenado.

Un animal voluminoso, casi del tamaño de Po, chocó con él. No se le veía el rostro, usaba una gran capucha que le tapaba todo el cuerpo. Hizo una reverencia—Lo siento.

El animal con una voz muy vieja y simpática le respondió—Jejeje, Tranquilo campeón, ya pasó —Pudo notar la sonrisa, y volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Siguió su trayecto hasta la tienda del señor Tian, la ciudad comercio estaba repleta de visitantes de todas partes, incluso de otros lugares más allá de las fronteras de China. Usaban sus vestimentas típicas. Le recordaban los árboles que florecían en las tardes de otoño cerca de la cabaña. Le eran bastante divertidas por la forma de los animales, incluyendo el modo de caminar.

El señor Tian barría el exterior de su tienda muy tranquilo, no pasaban muchos clientes. Era bastante triste, porque para Xiao las cosas que había en la tienda eran interesantes, en especial porque eran talladas y pintadas en madera.

—Hola —Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola Xiao, ¿Qué me dices de mi propuesta de trabajo? ¿Aceptas? —Su pelaje y su vestimenta de colores azul y negro estaban completamente sucios. Junto a él estaba el letrero rojo del árbol… "Juguetes Tian"

—Sí, acepto —Entró a buscar los papeles.

—Están sobre la mesa, recuerda, debes ir por toda la zona de comercios —Seguía barriendo—. Y vuelve antes del atardecer… —. Ya se había marchado.

Recorrió casi todas las calles. Trataba, pero era muy extraño que alguien le aceptara. Los niños mostraban más interés, pero eran frenados por sus padres.

Volvió cansado, estuvo casi dos horas. Estaba empezando el atardecer y el calor disminuía.

La cabra le sonrió—Veo que te fue más o menos—. Se rio entre dientes mientras barría—, los juguetes de madera ya no son populares entre los niños, menos las figuras talladas de madera. Solo los adornos de madera se salvan. ¿Cuántos lograste entregar?

—Solo cinco volantes —Estaba enojado.

—Por cada cinco te daré una moneda, yo creo que es una buena cantidad —No paraba de barrer.

Le iba a entregar los volantes, pero algo le iluminó su mente—¡Tengo una idea!, ¿me prestaría una de esas cajas con soldados lobo?

La cabra lo miró con susto—¡¿Qué cosa?!, ¡Eso nunca! Mejor ve a tu casa y regresa mañana —Barrió con más empeño.

—Y… ¿Me puedo llevar los volantes hasta mañana?

Suspiró fuerte—Llévatelos —. Sin que la cabra se diera cuenta, se llevó un poster gigante de la tienda.

La idea era bastante peculiar, y la llevó a cabo de inmediato. Se dirigió a una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad. Se subió al techo de una casa abandonada, posicionó el poster de la figura de acción de los soldados lobos y empezó a hablar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Acérquense visitantes y compradores!, ¿Se han preguntado qué cosa podrían regalarle a su hija o hijo? —Los transeúntes comenzaron a prestarle atención—¡Yo tengo la respuesta! ¡redoble de tambores! —Co sus dos piernas golpeó el techo imitando al instrumento de percusión—¡Les presento la mejor figura de acción tallada en madera! —Unos tres soldados lobo se acercaron con intenciones de bajarlo. Xiao sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo la figura que había comprado y la mostró—¡Les presento al soldado lobo! —. Los uniformados pararon y se quedaron escuchando con atención—¡Pero atención, esto el lo último en juguetes, es divertido e interesante! —Giró tres veces la cabeza en sentido horario abriendo la espalda. El público al unísono hizo un ruido de sorpresa—¡Como podrán apreciar de esta se pueden extraer dos armas de madera, además de una pieza de metal! ¡Ustedes deben preguntarse qué es esta cosa de metal!, ¡Esto sirve para que su hijo o hija haga sus propias armas de madera!

Los transeúntes empezaron a murmurar hasta que una gacela hembra alzó la voz y preguntó—¡Pero si es una herramienta para tallar madera debe ser muy peligrosa, podría herir a nuestros hijos por accidente! —Se sintieron varios murmullos que sonaban de acuerdo con los dichos de la señora.

Xiao tomó la herramienta y la deslizó con fuerza por su brazo, los que observaban quedaron anonadados, incluida la señora. No le hirió—¡Esta herramienta es solo para madera!

Una soldado lobo que se encontraba a lado de la gacela le dio un suave golpe en la nuca—No interrumpa al pequeño —Frunció el ceño. La señora se cruzó de brazos, indignada

Sacó los papeles—¡Ésta figura tiene un precio de 16 monedas! —Los murmullos de reclamos iniciaron. Xiao se empezó a poner nervioso—Tranquilos —Alzó las manos para calmarlos—Hay un descuento—Sonaban más conformes y expectantes—¡Si van a la tienda con uno de estos volantes les costará solo 10 monedas! ¡Pero solo con una figura! —. Estaban esperando ansiosos— Son 85 volantes. Pero recuerden, ¡el dueño tiene muy buena memoria por lo que no podrán hacer trampa! —se rieron, incluidos los soldados, pero más serios—. Vayan a la calle 23 cerca de CENTRO MUEBLE. Afuera hay un letrero que dice "Juguetes Tian" —Se llevó el poster y empezó a arrojar los papeles saltando de techo en techo, los transeúntes se amontonaban para poder conseguir uno.

El tigre se fue corriendo hacía la tienda—¡Señor Tian, no cierre!

—¿No ibas a volver mañana? —Daba la última vuelta al cerrojo de la puerta.

—Creo que estará ocupado por un buen rato.

—¿Por qué lo dices…. —un montón de personas entraron por la calle 23—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Les hice una oferta y los que muestren el papel se les cobrará 10 monedas, pero solo para una figura…-

Alzó los brazos al cielo—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!, ¡Niño…

La gacela los interrumpió—Buenas tardes…, vengo a comprar tres figuras que promocionó este jovencito.

Le hizo una mueca de enojo a la pantera—Lo siento señora, la oferta es solo para una figura…

—Lo sé, vengo a comprar dos más, tome…, acá está el papel —Detrás de la señora llegaron más en fila. La tarde estuvo muy movilizada para ambos, el señor Tian recibiendo el dinero y Xiao entregando.

Estaba oscuro y Xiao no había llegado al restaurant. Po dedujo que se quedó trabajando con el señor Tian. Aunque se acordó muy tarde que la cabra cerraba al momento de iniciar el atardecer. Se fue urgente a ver si Xiao estaba todavía en la tienda, y para su sorpresa esta estaba todavía abierta.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente—¿Tian?, ¿estás aquí?

La cabra se encontraba contando una torre de monedas que estaban sobre una bandeja—¡Hola Shen!, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a comprar algo… —El oso tenía la boca llena de dumplings—Siempre estás comiendo, creo que nunca vas a cambiar ¿Eh? —.Siguió contando

Avergonzado, tragó fuerte—Estoy bien…, veo que también estás bien…, ¿Has visto a Xiao?

La cabra lo miró sorprendido—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, vive conmigo —Po estaba muy preocupado.

La cabra apuntó con su pesuña a la silla que estaba al lado de la entrada, ahí se encontraba Xiao, durmiendo plácidamente—Es un buen muchacho, el mejor empleado que he tenido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Se hincó para acariciarle la oscura cabeza.

—La llegada de los juguetes de metal hicieron que mi negocio bajara drásticamente sus ventas. Pero esa pequeña pantera logró algo que ninguno de mis empleados, ni siquiera yo, hubiéramos podido lograr. Me devolvió la esperanza de que los juguetes de madera no terminarán, al menos en poco tiempo.

—Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Se sentó en una silla contigua a la de Xiao.

—Promocionó a su manera la tienda. Aumentaron las ventas. Un extranjero me felicitó por el orden y la limpieza de mi local…, y me ofreció financiamiento para expandir la venta de juguetes de madera por varias partes de China… y … ¡yo sería el dueño! —pataleó y danzó por la tienda—las acciones de Xiao me han devuelto la felicidad hacia… esto —. Observó con agrado los estantes casi vacíos.

—Es algo bárbaro, ¿No te preguntaste porque no se iba a casa o por qué no lo venían a buscar? —tomó a Xiao en sus brazos.

—No, dijo que lo iban a venir a buscar en cualquier momento.

Po miró al tigre con una sonrisa—Fue muy astuto.

—Tengo una pregunta Shen…, ¿Qué les pasó a los padres de Xiao? ¿O lo cuidas momentáneamente?

—No debería contarte, pero eres un buen amigo…, sus padres murieron—dijo con tristeza.

Hizo una mueca—Lo siento mucho por él, pero veo que es muy alegre.

Suspiró orgulloso—Es un torbellino de felicidad… —Lo siguiente lo susurró—… A veces es desesperante —La cabra se rio un poco—Que estés bien Tian, ¿Cuándo inicias este negocio por el país?

—En una semana. Nos vemos Shen, que descanses, y cuida a ese niño…, tiene un buen corazón —Tian sacó una bolsa de la mesa—Y toma esto, son 40 monedas, Xiao se las ganó.

—Gracias —guardó la bolsa en su bolsillo.

—No me lo agradezcas Shen, es la paga de él.

El viaje de regreso fue agotador. Llevaba al tigre en brazos y en la espalda una mochila con comida para llenar la despensa. La noche se veía hermosa, las estrellas y la Luna hacían un buen trabajo iluminando el camino de los viajeros nocturnos.

Xiao no eligió una cama, más bien una hamaca. Costó un mundo poder instalarla, por lo que Po, Jin y el pequeño tigre trabajaron juntos para hacer una especie de remodelación en el techo y las paredes. Pero los resultados valieron la pena y el esfuerzo.

El panda subió las escaleras de la pared, las cuales fueron parte de la remodelación, y acostó al pequeño en su hamaca color turquesa. La saliva le caía del hocico, mientras, aferraba su figura de acción de los soldados lobo.

—Ojalá yo admirara a estos tipos como tú lo haces —. No hubo respuestas, Xiao ya estaba en el sueño más profundo que pudiera existir en este mundo, la saliva caía como catarata sobre el suelo. Pero no importaba, eso le servía a Po para desahogarse—Son brutos y son más tercos que Jin cuando no consigue su jugo de avellanas…

Como rutina, tomó una silla sentándose fuera de la cabaña a apreciar el cielo estrellado—Agradezco su compañía muchachas y muchachos —Una masa de nubes rápidamente empezaron a tapar las diminutas fuentes de luz—No me dejen… —. La luna fue la única que se quedó visible—Gracias por no dejarme solito —. Bostezó, cerró los ojos para por fin despertar en un nuevo día. Se empezaron a escuchar ramas quebrándose en el bosque.

El panda se levantó de inmediato y se puso en posición de combate—Si vienes a causar desastre y desdicha te recomiendo irte de este lugar, extraño. Te aseguro que no querrás probar mi barbarosidad —dijo serio—Te lo aseguro, mi puño está empezando a tener hambre —sonrió para sus adentros. Bajó los puños—Quizá fue un sueño…

Pero el sonido se acercaba y de entre las sombras un animal del tamaño de Po envuelto en una capucha se empezó a hacer presente, no se le podía ver el rostro.

—¡Te lo advierto! —se posicionó con una forma de pelea más agresiva—¡No te acerques!

El extraño paró a unos cinco metros de Po—Okey… estás muy cerca…

Con sus patas se descubrió la cabeza—¿Po? —La azulina luz de la Luna reveló a un panda.

Po se relajó y con lágrimas en sus ojos se abalanzó contra Li Shan para darle un gran abrazo—¡Papá!

—¡Hijo!, no sabes cuánto te extrañé—abrazó aún más fuerte a Po.

—Yo también te extrañé, demasiado.

Luego lo agarró de los hombros—¿Por qué tienes ese color negro en todo tu cuerpo?

—Es para pasar desapercibido…, pero antes de hablar de eso…

—¿Qué cosa?

Po se sentó en la escalera de la entrada a la cabaña—¿Hay noticias de él? —Li Shan se sentó a su lado.

Negó con tristeza—Desde ese día no he sabido nada, ni siquiera posibles pistas…, nada

Po rompió en llanto—Sé que está vivo… —Li Shan abrazó con mucha fuerza a Po—. Lo siento aquí —apuntó a su corazón.

Le dio dos suaves palmadas en la espalda—Lo sé. Veo que te mantienes bien en peso. ¡Ya alcanzaste tu tamaño adulto! —Le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

—Jejeje, sí —Le devolvió el golpe con suavidad.

—¿Qué hay de la pantera negra?, me topé con ese niño en una calle.

—No es una pantera, es un tigre blanco.

—¿Por qué tiene su pelaje negro? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Ya te dije, pasar desapercibido…

Li Shan lo miró totalmente confundido—Entiendo que tu tengas que hacerlo, eres el guerrero dragón. Pero ¿Por qué el tigre?

—Ufff, es bastante complicado… —Observó a la Luna—… Digamos que Xiao es el único sobreviviente de su aldea… —Se rascó la ceja—… o al menos eso es lo que creía. Tampoco lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Quiénes atacaron su aldea?

—Respecto a eso… —Exhaló fuerte—Con toda certeza puedo decir que Los Guardianes del Loto Blanco…

Li Shan se pasó la pata por su cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro—Pobre niño…, ¿Con qué propósito hacer eso?

—Cambiando de tema…, ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Li Shan se rio muy fuerte—Pero si tu voz te delata hijo, podrá haberse agravado, pero mi oído todavía no está fallando. Este plato repleto de dumplings todavía no llega a su fecha de caducidad —ambos se rieron—Además, te reconocí en el restaurante donde trabajas. ¿No cocinas?

—Agua muy caliente o pavor muy caliente, combinados con esta tintura… no son muy buenos amigos…

—Me queda bastante claro —Se levantó y arreglándose el grueso cinturón marrón vio con una sonrisa la cabaña—Se ve muy ordenado y lindo, ¿O acaso solo es la apariencia por fuera?

—Yo creo que soy alguien bastante limpio en todo sentido —Chocó panza con panza a Li Shan—Pero antes de que entremos quiero hacerte una pregunta…, ¿Por qué llegaste hasta esta ciudad? ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Li tomó la mano de Po con cariño—Como aquella vez que te perdí, cuando apenas eras un bebé, estos años he recorrido grandes distancias para volver a encontrarte y lo he logrado nuevamente —se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que entraron a la cabaña.


	6. Capítulo 5

**V**

—¡Ocho! —dijo el panda antes de atinarle un golpe con el bastón al rostro. Fue bloqueado a tiempo por el bastón de su "oponente"—¡tres! —. Un golpe dirigido al hombro derecho, el cual también fue bloqueado—¡dos! —. Ataque dirigido sobre la cabeza y esquivado con complicaciones por parte del tigre blanco—Bien hecho Xiao.

—Señor Po, hace mucho frío aquí —Se encontraban en las montañas nevadas del norte de la ciudad comercio. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de algodón café y pantalones gruesos—¿Es necesario hacer esto aquí?

—Sí, es necesario —Se puso en posición de ataque—Cualquiera que intente atacarte lo hará en cualquier lugar, tanto en la orilla de un río como en estas zonas similares a estos —.Xiao se puso en posición de defensa nuevamente—¡Cinco! —. Golpe dirigido al pie derecho y bloqueado por el bastón del felino—¡ocho! —. Dirigido al rostro, pero en vez de bloquearlo, el tigre aferró el bastón con rapidez creyendo que había realizado un movimiento sensacional. Se daría cuenta de su error cuando el panda con un movimiento aún más rápido le dobló el brazo en la espalda presionando con fuerza sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar para que soltara el bastón de su adversario.

—¡Auch! —su brazo seguía presionado en su propia espalda. El oso era gordo pero ágil a la hora de hacer llaves—Me rindo…

Soltó al tigre. Estaba sobándose el hombro—Hiciste un movimiento increíble —Le sonreía con amabilidad—Tienes buenos reflejos.

Ese comentario le alegró—¿Usted cree eso…? —. Pero el otro sin dar avisos indicados por números le empezó a dar estocadas a Xiao. Primero al pie derecho, después el hombro izquierdo y la barriga, luego uno dirigido a la entre pierna y finalmente sobre la cabeza. Todos esos ataques fueron bloqueados con naturalidad. El oso cesó de atacar—Pero ¡¿qué le pasa?!, ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! —. Furioso y confundido, sensaciones notorias a causa de su cola.

—¡Lograste bloquear mis ataques sin que te diera números! —celebraba dando saltos en la nieve—Estuviste bárbaro. Ahora te enseñaré a… —. Un ataque con bastón iba dirigido al rostro de Po y este lo bloqueó a tiempo.

Xiao sonreía al panda mientras hacían presión el uno contra el otro—Veamos si me detienes panzón…

—Reto aceptado —también sonrió.

El felino trató de empujarlo, pero no fue más que un intento inútil manifestaba en su contraído y arrugado rostro.

Po mantenía su expresión neutral—Veo que te he detenido —sin siquiera tambalear el panda sonrió.

Esa sonrisa lo hizo enojar y de inmediato, manteniendo el bastón con fuerza, saltó sobre Po logrando llegar detrás de su espalda. Darle una estocada en el costado izquierdo fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero el oso sin necesidad de ver lo esquivó dando un simple paso al frente. Xiao se desequilibró y cayó sobre la nieve.

Dio un pequeño baile ridículo—Segunda vez… aja, ojo, si si…—Bloqueó el siguiente ataque dirigido a su pie.

A pesar de estar en el suelo el tigre no se rindió—No cantes victoria… —Gruñía enseñando sus dientes.

—Estaba… bailando.

Xiao se levantó e intentó darle estocadas directas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, las realizó con mucha fuerza y precisión, primero barriga y hombro, después rodilla y muslo, luego cuello y pie. No pudo atinarle, el panda lo hizo nuevamente.

Quería gritar, se alejó unos metros y con ira partió su bastón en dos y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Se sentó sobre la capa de nieve, abrazando y observando a lo lejos la borrosa ciudad comercio.

Po se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado—Me gusta como se ve desde aquí…

—Se ve como un vidrio empañado.

—¿Qué sientes?

—¿Frustración? —la nieve empezó a caer del nublado cielo y el pelaje de ambos se empezó a adornar con los finos copos de nieve.

Po usaba un tono de voz bastante suave—Cuéntame lo que te hizo sentir así —Sobre su sombrero se formó una fina capa.

A Xiao le ardía la palma de su pata izquierda, la observó, tenía una herida por haber roto el bastón de la manera en que lo hizo—Mi fa… —Tragó con angustiado y con su palma acarició la capa de nieve.

—¿Me contarías? —Po de su bolsillo extrajo una tira de tela blanca y con ternura tomó la pata herida del tigre y la empezó a vendar.

—No pude hacer nada… —sin dejar que Po acabara rugió fuerte y golpeó el suelo con su palma herida.

El otro no insistió en vendarlo—Solo tenías tres años, ya han pasado seis…

Miró con angustia al panda y desvió su mirada al corte—Quizá en el futuro pueda detenerlos… —empuñó con fuerza su pata herida.

Po se entusiasmó—Esa es una idea muy heroica…

—¡No! —Lo interrumpió el tigre blanco con brusquedad mientras observaba a la ciudad.

—¿A qué te refieres con "no"? —La nieve los cubría a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Xiao empezó a llorar y a hablar con ira y desespero—Cuando tenga la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlos, cuando tenga las habilidades para poder pelear contra usted de mejor forma… —Vio a lo lejos las mitades de lo que fue su bastón—No solo los detendré… los mata… —Se abalanzó contra Po dándole un fuerte abrazo sin poder decir la última palabra completa.

—Te pido que nunca acudas a la venganza y por favor…, trata de no pensar en aquel deseo —Su estómago retumbó generando un gran eco. Dejó de abrazarlo y se palpó la barriga mientras se reía—Tanque vacío.

—¿Vacío? Comimos hace 40 minutos.

—El frío da hambre y...

Lo interrumpió—Lo sé, en especial a los pandas —Se sacudió la nieve —¿Nos vamos? —. El otro también se sacudió.

Caminaron por la superficie de la montaña, pisaban con cuidado para no hundirse mucho. La nevada aumentaba y la ventisca se volvía cada vez más violenta. Mientras que Po sujetaba su sombrero para que no saliera volando, Xiao se protegía con su chaleco al estar cruzado de brazos. Anduvieron así por más de una hora, algo inevitable, el viento les chocaba de frente y era muy potente.

—¡Supongo que estamos cerca! —Habló lo más fuerte que pudo.

Solo levantó el dedo pulgar como afirmación. Siguieron andando hasta toparse con lo que al parecer era una construcción de poco más de cinco metros de altura cubierta con nieve.

—¡¿Este es el refugio?!

—¡Sí, este es! —mientras sostenía su sombrero con una pata con la otra golpeaba la estructura de hasta que se escuchó un sonido de madera hueca. De una patada abrió la puerta cubierta de nieve. Golpeó tan fuerte que toda la nieve del refugio se cayó. Las bisagras funcionaron perfectamente, aunque rechinaron con un sonido demasiado agudo—Quizá algún día arregle esto.

Al interior había velas a medio derretirse, una chimenea y una mesa de madera al medio de la estancia con una sola silla, ambos en estado de putrefacción. Con los brazos cruzados el tigre blanco se acercó a la mesa para olerla, pero sin apenas inhalar le dieron nauseas—Esto no puede estar más asqueroso. Hay que dejarlo afuera, señor Po.

—No es necesario —respondió tranquilo dando pequeños golpes con su pie derecho en distintas partes del suelo.

—¡Esta madera esta podrida! —Irritado apuntó a la mesa tocándola con el dedo. Se partió en dos al instante, desmoronándose sobre el suelo junto a la silla—¿Lo ve? —Señaló dramáticamente a los restos.

Sonó algo hueco bajo el pie del panda—¡Lo encontré! —Con una victoriosa sonrisa removió con su pie el polvo y la tierra.

—Si… muy bien por usted, pero ¿puedo cerrar la puerta? —el panda abrió una pequeña compuerta de madera y extrajo una pequeña caja—Supongo que es para encender las velas de las paredes.

—Es para encender la chimenea más rápido. Es pólvora de fuegos artificiales —La abrió y acercándose a la chimenea, desparramó todo dentro de esta—Y todavía no cierres la puerta, necesito luz para encontrar las piedras de cuarzo.

—Podría ayudarlo a encontrarlas.

—No, yo me encargo. Pero necesito es que salgas y subas por una escalera de piedra que está detrás de la pared de la chimenea…

Lo interrumpió—¿Para destapar la salida del humo?

Po asintió mientras buscaba—Tendrás que golpear hasta que sientas algo que esté un poco suelto. Esa es la salida de humo —Empezó a buscar en una mesa construida con piedras—Y cuando sientas ese algo suelto, tu solo lo tienes que…

—Sacar —Se estaba congelando.

El panda sacó algunas piedras de la mesa que tapaban cavidades del tamaño de un puño.

El tigre totalmente tieso se fue a hacer su labor. Su abrigo no le otorgaba mucho calor. Le hubiera gustado estar en su hogar, le hubiera gustado estar a una altura en la que no hubiera ventiscas, solo frío y nieve cayendo con normalidad. En realidad, tenía mucho que envidiar a los habitantes de la ciudad en aquel momento, incluso a Jin que lo más probable es que estuviera bebiendo un té caliente en su árbol, o mejor aún, acostada en el sillón de la sala subterránea.

Al llegar a la pared vio la escalera hecha de piedra, bueno, en realidad no era una escalera como tal, solo eran piedras más grandes puestas de tal forma que se podían trepar con facilidad hasta llegar al techo. Comenzó a subir, la nieve ya había formado una capa, estaba resbaloso al tacto y al peso.

A los 4 metros y medio empezó a dar pequeños golpes con su dedo y al tercero sintió algo suelto. Con su pata agarró aquella piedra y la dejó caer al suelo—¡Xiao! —la voz del panda se escuchaba a través del agujero—¡¿Eres tú?!

Acercó su hocico al agujero—Vivito y coleando

—¡Genial, te espero…

Pisó con sumo cuidado. Se escucharon varios chispazos por el agujero. Dio un movimiento en falso cayendo y hundiéndose de espalda—Odio la nieve —se dijo para sí mismo y exhaló fuerte. Sintió algo a su izquierda, un eco agudo difícil de identificar. Era tan diferente a los sonidos del viento…

Provenía más allá de la cumbre de las montañas, incluso de más lejos. El eco agudo cesó de repente. Intentó concentrarse para poder escucharlo nuevamente, no hubo ni siquiera un pequeño silbido.

El viento había aumentado en fuerza y violencia. Una vez que logró entra, Po se acercó para ayudarlo a cerrar la puerta—¡No nos ganarás sucio demonio de madera! —Le dijo a la puerta.

Xiao tenía el rostro desfigurado por el esfuerzo—No creo que hablarle a la puerta nos ayude mucho…

Co todas sus fuerzas pusieron todo su peso contra la plancha—Lo hago para motivarme… ooof —El viento les hizo aquel simple trabajo un gran reto. Una vez que lograron juntar la puerta bajaron una barra de madera que se encontraba por el lado de las bisagras y bloquearon la entrada gracias a dos soportes.

Agotados, se sentaron de espaldas contra la puerta. La chimenea y las velas estaban encendidas.

—Utilizó los restos de madera… —observaba las llamas con detenimiento.

—… Y un poco de leña seca que estaba dentro de ese montón de rocas —. Tiritando, apuntó al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Todavía tiene hambre?

—Tenía, cerrar la puerta me distrajo —se palpó con pena la barriga.

Sonrió—Alguna vez que tenga que suceder, ¿No?

Exhaló fuerte por la nariz—¿Cómo está tu herida? —se levantó hacia la chimenea.

—Mejor, el frío me calmó el dolor, aunque ahora me está dando un poco de comezón —siguió sentado donde mismo.

Con otra leña el panda movía y acomodaba la calcinada madera que ardía a rojo vivo—El frío evita la inflamación. Pero cuando se le aplica calor hay mayor sangre que pasa por tu herida y eh ahí la comezón.

—Eso lo aprendió de Mantis, ¿Verdad? —observaba la chimenea.

Miró al techo con orgullo—El mejor doctor que existe…, aunque puede que sea una exageración de mi parte, pero es un gran doctor.

—Me gustaría conocerlo algún día y ver sus increíbles movimientos de Kung Fu —Estaba relajado.

—Algún día... —Se en posición de loto frente a la chimenea. Miró a su alrededor desesperado—¿Qué me pasa hoy? —dijo dándose una palmada en la frente.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo, es raro que se le quite el hambre…

El panda miró malhumorado hacía el fuego—No es eso, se me olvidó el bolso con las provisiones en la nieve…

Xiao se levantó y fue hacía las rocas que contenían la leña. Extrajo una y empezó a rasparlo con sus garras—Una noche sin comida, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Se sentó adoptando la misma posición que el grandote.

—Solo espero no morir…

—Eso es ser exagerado.

Respiró con pena—Quería disfrutar mis dumplings —Se limpió la nariz con su antebrazo—Jugosos, sabrosos, blanditos… —Gritó al cielo dramáticamente— ¡Por qué me persigue la desgracia!

—Desgracia para usted. Esta noche podré dormir sin sus eructos olorosos… —Seguía tallando despreocupadamente.

Entrecerró los ojos—No te atrevas a meterte con mis eructos…

—Ni hablar de sus pedos a mitad de la noche… —Sopló su nariz en señal de desagrado.

—¡Son y serán los más bárbaros que experimentaras en tu vida! —Parecían dos niños peleando.

Dejó de tallar para mirar directo a los ojos de Po. Gruñendo mostró sus dientes—¡Al menos podría evitar comer antes de irse a dormir! —Ambos se cruzaron de brazos ignorando la presencia del otro. Po se acomodó en su posición de Loto cerrando los ojos frente al fuego.

El Tigre siguió dándole forma a la leña, al ritmo de la danza del fuego. En su cabeza se oían gritos, ¿Recuerdos?, prefirió dar media vuelta e ignorar. Era un niño alegre, pero esas pequeñas y fugases cosas lo atormentaban. Po era aquel que lo comprendía y animaba. No lo incentivaba a aceptar el pasado, era solo un niño de nueve años, además, lo vivido por el panda era bastante lejano a la experiencia de Xiao. La mejor manera de manejar esto era explicándole que hiciera algo que lo distrajera y que le gustara hacer.

La madera ya tenía una forma casi definida—Señor Po—. El oso tenía los ojos cerrados—Me dieron ganas de conversar…

—¿Admites que mis eructos y pedos son bárbaros?

Lo miró consternado—¡Hay noches dónde me pica la nariz y me lloran los ojos!

Pensativo, se rascó la barbilla—Puede que siga tu consejo, y no comer antes de dormir. Todos estos años y nunca me dijiste… ¿De qué querías conversar?

—¿Cómo conoce este lugar?

—Al principio fue mi hogar por dos semanas en época de invierno—Seguía con los ojos cerrados—Lo encontré por accidente. No tenía donde vivir y aproveché que estaba abandonado.

—Pero ahora vive en una cabaña —La leña tomaba forma de árbol.

—Me vi obligado a ir a la ciudad comercio porque me acabé mis provisiones antes de lo esperado. Yo caminaba muy cansado y fatigado por el bosque. Jin me acogió y me dio de comer, nos conocimos mejor terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos. La cabaña estaba abandonada, nadie la reclamaba en mucho tiempo. Jin me ayudó a restaurarla.

Dejó de tallar el mini árbol— Pero algo no me queda claro en todas las historias que me ha contado —El panda observó al tigre—¿Por qué irse de el valle de la paz?

El oso observó al fuego—Me fui lejos para comprender mi destino en estos tiempos, o más bien cuál es mi lugar en este mundo actualmente… ¿Alguna otra cosa de lo que podamos hablar?

—Que hay sobre las montañas…

—En esos lugares no hay nada, las temperaturas son muy altas y hay mucha lava, por lo que me han contado. Aunque mucho más abajo hay algunas rutas de comercio que recorren toda la base.

—¿Y qué hay atravesando las montañas? -

—¿Más lava?... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—… Sentí un sonido extraño —se rascó la cabeza y bostezó.

—Puede que solo haya sido el viento…

—Sí… —No estaba muy convencido—¡Otra pregunta!, ¿Cuándo vendrá Li Shan a visitarnos?

—En unos días más.

—Bárbaro… —la voz se le apagaba de a poco hasta que se durmió plácidamente sobre el suelo. Su brazo fue su almohada.

Manteniendo su posición procedió a cerrar los ojos. Se concentró al límite. Empezó a sentir el flujo del universo, la conexión de su ser con el universo su chi. Al abrir los ojos se encontró sentado sobre un gran pilar de piedra y a su alrededor grandes rocas flotaban en un hermoso fondo dorado. Y frente a él estaba alguien sentado de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

Sorprendido, alzó la vista a Po—¡Guerrero dragón!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Respondió con apacibilidad—Necesito guía…

El individuo miró extrañado y apuntándose a sí mismo—¡¿Mi guía?!

—Sabes, no es mi primera vez haciendo esto. Es terriblemente agotador. Además, fue una recomendación por parte de Oogway…

Se molestó—Tortuga chiflada… —Su tono se entristeció—¿Qué clase de guía te podría proporcionar yo? Después de todo, tu me enviaste aquí… por ser un idiota…

Po lo interrumpió con una sonrisa conciliadora—¿Me ayudarías? … Tai Lung

El leopardo de las nieves adoptó una postura firme—… Prosigue…

—Es respecto a Xiao, comenzaré desde el principio…

Tai Lung lo interrumpió—… Quizá sea mejor si me acerco… —Caminó hasta estar al lado del panda.

—¿Por qué?

—Puedo entrar a tus recuerdos y te ahorras el discurso…

Po asintió con la cabeza—Me parece una excelente idea.

Puso el pulgar izquierdo en la frente del panda, luego el dedo índice de la mano derecha en el pecho. Concentrado, un haz de luz blanca emergió de sus ojos. Se alejó sobándose los ojos.

Lo miró con preocupación—¿Funcionó?

El felino cayó de rodillas, seguía rascándose los ojos—… Después de tantos años y recién entiendo verdaderamente porque eres el Guerrero Dragón… También entiendo la verdadera clase de monstruo que fui…

—Pero has cambiado —No hubo respuesta por parte de Tai Lung—Ahora bien, respecto a Xiao…

Lo interrumpió—Me recuerda a mí —Alzó la vista a Po, sus ojos amarillentos combinaban con la luz de fondo.

El guerrero dragón se puso bastante serio—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos los sentidos…

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que terminará haciendo cosas malas…

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Se alejó unos metros—Me recuerda a mí, pero no es como yo.

Enarcó una ceja—Okey… eso no tiene mucho sentido…

—¿Querías mi guía?, lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas cuidado.

—¿Cuidado en qué?

—¿Camino? ¿Enseñanza? ¡No lo sé! —se sentó al borde del pilar—Creo que deberías irte, espero haberte sido un poco de ayuda.

—Nos vemos… Tai Lung —dijo Po. La imagen del leopardo desapareció. Se encontraba frente a la chimenea, estaba a punto de extinguirse, y a su lado se encontraba el pequeño Xiao, durmiendo en completa tranquilidad.

La luz entraba por los bordes de la puerta, había amanecido, estuvo toda la noche en aquel estado de meditación. Caminó hacía la puerta, se sentía débil—Viaje astral… que agotador —se dijo a sí mismo. No se escuchaba el viento, subió la tabla y abrió la puerta. Estaba todo tranquilo en el exterior, el cielo estaba despejado y la nieve cubría parejamente el terreno.

—Nos vamos a casa, ¿Cierto? —Xiao apareció de la nada al lado de Po.

—¡Aaaaaaa! —Gritó un poco asustado y su estómago dio un fuerte rugido—Me muero de hambre —dijo débil.

Xiao se rio y le dio dos palmadas a la barriga—Seguro que si panzón.

Frunció el ceño—No te pases… —El tigre se rio—Preparémonos para irnos.

Fue mucho más fácil bajar por aquella montaña, y el hambre los hizo acelerar el paso.

—Algún día iremos al valle de la paz —dijo Po de la nada.

Corrió contra el panda y se posó en su espalda—¡Yujuuuu! ¡Valle de la paz! ¡Valle de la paz! —cantaba contento.

—Y te enseñaré Kung Fu con total libertad —. Tomó al tigre y lo sentó sobre sus hombros.

—¡Esa es la noticia más genial del mundo! —celebró extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. Aquel sonido agudo regresó, desvió su vista a la cumbre de las montañas.

—Dejaste de celebrar, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Po.

Regresó su vista al frente—No, solo fue el viento… —De inmediato continuó celebrando. Pero para él… ese sonido no era normal y quizá solo fuera algo más de la naturaleza, pero Xiao no estaba seguro de aquella explicación.


	7. Capítulo 6

**VI**

En la oscuridad escuchó la voz de Shifu—… Y no olvides Po, debes creer…

—¡Maestro! —Despertó exaltado mirando a su alrededor, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Lo único que lo rodeaba era el oscurecido tramo y el cielo estrellado. Se levantó del suelo y la espalda le tronó fuerte—Debí dormir en el árbol con Xiao y Jin —, se dijo sobándose la espalda baja mientras observaba al tigre blanco roncando fuerte y babeando sobre la rama del árbol.

Se acercó para recostarse la base del tronco, le seguía doliendo—Así que así se siente volverse viejo —se rio para sí mismo.

—Además de las canas que te están saliendo —dijo una voz femenina al lado de Po.

—Pensé que estabas dormida —le susurro alarmado.

La ardilla lo miró alegre—Con tus balbuceos a mitad de noche es fácil tener sueño, de hecho… —bostezó fuerte estirando ambos brazos—…cuando gritaste "maestro" me dio mucho más sueño.

El panda la miró serio—No seas sarcástica Jin —. Hablaban bajo.

—¿Yo?, ¿Sarcástica?, se nota que no me conoces grandulón —Agarró una semilla y se la lanzó al rostro. La agarró de inmediato.

Lanzó la semilla lejos—Perdón por despertarte…

—Tranquilo panda, ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? —se sentó sobre el bolso de provisiones.

—Sí.

Jin dijo pensativa—Es bastante curioso, lo he pensado todos estos años. ¿No se supone que habías dominado la paz interior?, la forma en que reaccionas no me hace pensar eso… —. Hablaba bastante rápido.

—En realidad no son sueños, son recuerdos. El gritar "Maestro" es parte de ese recuerdo, solo que justo despierto.

—Tienes suerte de que Xiao no te haya escuchado.

—Con los ruidos no se despierta, pero con los olores…

Jin miró al suelo mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Levantó una oreja, había escuchado algo—Así que Po… ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

El panda la miró totalmente descolocado—¿Acaso no es obv…? —. Captó lo que hacía la ardilla, miró hacia la rama en la que dormía Xiao, se estaba rascando los ojos y bostezaba. Le siguió la corriente—Dormí bastante mal.

—Estás viejo, vas directo a ser un anciano —le sonrió burlonamente.

Un poco indignado desvió la mirada—Solo eres unos pocos años menor que yo…

—No tengo canas y no me truenan los huesos —. Se levantó y se estiró presumiendo su flexibilidad. Po solo exhaló fuerte.

El tigre cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. Se despertó alarmado—¡Que pasa!, ¿Nos atacan? —Se puso en posición de ataque—¡Prepárate enemigo del bien!

El panda se rio—Esa posición de pelea defensiva sería más efectiva si en vez de un bastón imaginario tuvieras uno hecho con madera real —Una semilla le golpeó el ojo—¿Por qué hiciste eso Jin?

Susurró—Está recién despertando. Todavía esta en posición de pelea —. Xiao tenía los ojos semiabiertos. Po se levantó de inmediato y lo guio a un montón de hojas.

—¡No me toces hacedor del mal! —Con el cuerpo pesado le dio un puñetazo en la nariz al panda.

—¡Auuu! —. Lo siguió guiando a pesar del dolor. Jin se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa. Lo ayudó a acostarse sobre las hojas—Ahora descansa…

—No ganarás, mi puño tiene hambre de justicia —. Y acostado le pegó una patada en la entrepierna.

Po gimió muy agudo—Mis panditas… —. Se arrodilló mirando a Jin, la cual se reía—Ayúdame… —dijo tiritando, pero ella negó con la cabeza, estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

—¡No podrás resistir tanta barbarosidad! —Dijo casi cayendo en sueño profundo. Con su brazo dio un débil golpe a la espalda de Po, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarle y que cayera de hocico contra el suelo.

—Que reacción tan espontanea —miraba sorprendida. Xiao se abrazó sus piernas roncando con potencia—¿Siempre le ha pasado?

Arrastrándose, se sentó nuevamente en la base del árbol—De vez en cuando…

Ella se acostó sobre el bolso observando las estrellas—¿Y le pasa por qué…

Sonrió para sus adentros—Solo cuando le cuento alguna historia relacionada con los cinco furiosos

—¿Qué historia le contaste?

—La vez que Mono aprendió desviar flechas de una ballesta gigante.

—Eso si es genial…, me gustaría saber la historia —Siendo típico de ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sentó observando atenta al guerrero dragón—. Claro…, si no te molesta contarme.

Con su voz de narración—Había tres conejos. Se creyeron unos genios al querer robar al restaurante de mi padre, con nosotros comiendo dentro. Los detuvimos de inmediato con nuestros movimientos dramáticos…

Lo interrumpió—¿Movimientos dramáticos?

Le susurró despacio para no perder la epicidad de su relato—Es como la entrada dramática. Hacemos movimientos de Kung Fu al aire y se asustan.

—Continúa…

Retomando el tono—Les exigimos que se fueran de tan honorable lugar. Pidieron disculpas y juraron no regresar…

—Lo cuenta el que pide disculpas y jura que no volverá a suceder cada vez que toca a mi puerta y no se acuerda de la contraseña secreta —. Estaba seria, el tono sarcástico no se lo quitaba nadie. Pero él la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Solo molestaba…

—Como te decía… —Recobró la compostura— … tres conejos mimados que querían hacer cosas alocadas. Nos enteramos que eran de familia adinerada. No fue lo último que veríamos de aquellos tres tontos roedores—Con una mirada inquisitiva vio a Jin.

—Me lo merezco… —Se rascó el cuello.

—Mantis bebía la sopa, Víbora bebía la sopa, Grulla bebía la sopa, Mono bebía la sopa, Tigresa comía Tofu con salsa de Soya y yo bebía mi sopa, me quemé la lengua. Pero teníamos a un integrante extra en la cocina, era Zeng con una carta. Los conejos querían disculparse y querían que fuéramos a las afueras de la ciudad, sentían vergüenza de entrar a tan hermoso lugar. Mono me acompañó. Tras caminar a través del camino de bambúes nos topamos con un arma que nunca hubiéramos imaginado que fuera posible su construcción…, una ballesta gigante de ocho tiros… —empezó a hacer ruidos dramatizando su historia—¡Plif!, una flecha gigante se clavó entre Mono y yo. Los tres conejos manejaban esa cosa. Luego lanzaron tres flechas más…, ¡Fium!... Mono esquivó… ¡Fuom!... esquivé yo… ¡Juim!... La flecha iba directo a Mono y gracias a su instinto de maestro de Kung Fu esquivó, pero increíblemente la agarró con sus dos manos y la desvió clavándola en una roca…

—Eso de verdad se oye interesante… —escuchaba muy atenta.

—Así es Jin. Hubieras visto el rostro de esos tres conejos…

—¡Sorprendidos y asustados! —exclamó sumergida en el relato.

—No… —pausó dramáticamente—. La locura se reflejaba en sus ojos. Apuntaron en dirección al valle. Estábamos muy lejos para poder detenerlos y Mono pidió que lo impulsara hacia arriba con mi panza. Me acosté y saltó muy alto. ¡Lo hubieras visto!, desvió las cuatro flechas. Fue…

Ella lo interrumpió—¡Bárbaro!

—¡Sí! Los atrapamos y los enviamos a la ciudad de Gongmen.

Se sentó pensativa—Siempre que hablas de los cinco furiosos algo revive dentro tuyo —. Se palpó el pecho mientras hablaba—Un niño emocionado.

—Puede ser… —La luz ya había empezado a aumentar desde hace un buen rato.

Bostezó fuerte—Cambiado de tema ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al valle de la paz?

—No lo sé, quizá lleguemos al final del día.

La roedora se levantó y del gran bolso sacó dos platos envueltos en paños. Y al desenvolverlos los ojos de Po se dilataron, los dumplings brillaban. Jin sacó seis palillos.

—Buen provecho —Po tomó un dumpling y se lo echó a la boca.

—Buen provecho —Agarró los dos palillos, pero no pudo agarrar el dumpling. Lo agarró con ambas manos.

Un dumpling fue tomado de la nada por dos palillos. Masticó tranquilo—¿Por qué me miran? —dijo con la boca llena.

—¿Hace cuánto despertaste? —preguntó Po.

—Hace un momento —Seguía masticando—Sentí el olor de la comida.

—¿Soñaste algo anoche? —le preguntó Jin.

Se quedó pensando—… Sopa de fideos y ese tipo de cosas —. Po miró rápidamente a Xiao.

—Mi padre se hincharía de orgullo si te oyera decir eso —Jin se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿Li Shan? —preguntó el felino—. Bueno, a el le gusta comer igual que a usted, señor Po —. El panda y la ardilla se pasaron disimuladamente sus patas por la frente como si se secaran gotas de sudor.

Su pupila se contrajo dejando una fina línea negra. Saltó al árbol para sacar su capucha de las ramas. Sacó una pequeña tabla de madera cuya superficie estaba repleta de líneas talladas, todas en color negro, menos una.

—Supongo que es el día… —. Po seguía comiendo.

Sacó un poco de hollín de uno de los bolsillos y con una de sus garras pintó la última línea—¡Sí! —Dijo alegre poniéndose la capa y saltando al suelo.

El panda terminó de comer—Cuando regreses partiremos de inmediato.

—Como usted diga, señor Po —Dejó los palillos y tomando un balde se llevó los platos para limpiarlos.

Una vez que Xiao se hubo alejado los otros dos empezaron a ordenar las cosas—¿Crees que Li Shan haya llegado al valle? —. Le preguntó la ardilla.

—Si no ha llegado podremos cocinar algo y atraerlo con el olor.

Para Xiao será una gran sorpresa, ya ha pasado un año. Tú plan está resultando muy bien.

—Mi mente está clara como tu reflejo en esta manzana —La frotó en su brazo y se la lanzó a la roedora. Su reflejo brillaba en la superficie de la fruta.

Dio un gran mordisco—… Si tú lo dices.

Una figura encapuchada se encontraba en el borde de un río, Xiao estaba limpiando—Hoy es el día —cantaba.

Tras finalizar, sacó tres pequeños barcos de madera, uno de color Verde, el otro Rojo y el ultimo azul. Se sentó firme—Esta no es la manera tradicional… —estaba nervioso—. Espero que cuente… —Primero tomó el barquito verde—. Tu color favorito, Papá… —Llorando lo soltó con suavidad a merced del río.

Tiritando, agarró el barquito azul—. El color de tu flor favorita, hermanita… —. Lo soltó. Los mocos y lágrimas aumentaban. Por último, el barquito rojo—… El… color de tu… vestido favorito… Mami… —. Secándose desenfrenadamente el rostro, lo dejó ir. Agarró el balde y se fue corriendo con los demás.


	8. Capítulo 7

**VII**

Ruinas…

Lo que hacía más desdichado a aquel lugar entre las verdosas montañas era la ausencia de vida. Y donde alguna vez hubo ríos solo había suelo seco y agrietado por el tiempo.

Las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad a medida que el gran astro amarillo se ocultaba, sus rayos de luz danzaban con elegancia al paso de las nubes. Para el tigre blanco caminar por ese lugar era una aventura extraordinaria. Para la ardilla era una mezcla entre aventura y preocupación por el más grande del grupo, Po. Para el panda era una experiencia un tanto incómoda.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —Xiao saltaba sobre las ruinas.

La ardilla habló—Que bien, ahora bájate de ahí o te vas a… —. No alcanzó a terminar la oración y el felino se cayó.

Sin importarle, se sacudió y fue corriendo al frente—¡Voy a investigar!

Jin le habló al panda—¿No será peligroso si va solo?

Po avizoraba serio a su alrededor—No, nadie viene a lugares muertos, ni siquiera ladrones. En especial cuando un lugar como este tiene una historia supersticiosa —Paró en seco y bajo sus pies había dos huellas. Se agachó y las palpó con suavidad y bajo esa capa de tierra yacían moldeadas en vidrio.

—Po, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la ardilla.

Haciendo caso omiso se dio media vuelta para observar la entrada a la zona. Analizó la ubicación de las huellas con respecto a las montañas y cerros.

—¿Po? —se acercó Jin—… ¿Qué son esas huellas?

Respondió sin expresión, sumido en sus pensamientos—Solo son huellas —. Le sonrió—Solo me acordaba de lo hermoso que era este lugar.

Lo observó extrañada—Mejor avancemos, nos queda poca luz —Po empezó a caminar junto a la roedora.

Corría un viento tibio. Una veloz criatura se acercó a ellos, era el tigre con una amplia sonrisa—¡Señor Po! adivine a quien encontré —. Corría y saltaba alrededor de ambos.

—A Li —respondió el panda.

Xiao dejó de saltar y miró con rostro mezclado de extrañeza y cansancio a Po—¿Ya lo sabía?

—Sipidipi… Era una sorpresa…

—No me gustan las sorpresas —dijo molesto.

La ardilla interfirió—Puedo asegurar que te gustó la sorpresa —se subió sobre la cabeza de Xiao.

No le quedó de otra que reconocerlo—Sí, me gustó…

—¿Lo ves? —se sentó en su hombro—Cuando eras más pequeño no soportabas las sorpresas, a los nueve eras más tolerante, pero ahora que tienes doce no te haces mucho problema.

—Has crecido —Po posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño—¿En qué lugar lo encontraste?

—Donde hay un gran patio y con un letrero roto que dice fideos —siguió caminando.

—Tengo ansias de ver aquel lugar —dijo con entusiasmo Po.

—¿De comer no? —le dijo Jin en tono burlón. Xiao solo se rio.

—También —dijo intentando sonar serio. Aunque observó con pena y de reojo su panza.

Las estrellas, la luna y aquella enorme franja granulosa y blanquecina que cursaba el cielo eran los protagonistas esa noche.

Una voz vieja habló—Sale Sopa —sobre la mesa se dispersaron cuatro platos—. Espero les agrade —dijo nervioso Li Shan mientras se rozaba palma con palma.

Po tomó el plato y con suavidad dio pequeños giros para revolver los ingredientes, luego, puso la orilla del plato en sus finos labios y procedió a dar un pequeño sorbo. Los demás no dejaban de verlo, mucho menos su padre.

—Tiene buen cuerpo —Saboreaba el líquido—, excelente sabor —. La sopa bailaba entre sus dientes—, la temperatura es la ideal… —. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa, pero los otros no dejaban de verlo. Se acercó e inspiró fuerte el vapor que emanaba del plato— Huele muy bien —. El guerrero dragón observó a Li— Felicidades papá, con esta sopa podrías abrir tu propio restaurante.

—¿Estás seguro hijo?, recuerda que la última vez casi los "mato" —Jin y Xiao no dejaban de observar con atención. Aunque a Xiao le dio una pequeña arcada.

—Bastante seguro —Para demostrarlo bebió toda la sopa de su plato— ¿Ves?, me gustó—, luego le habló a la ardilla y al tigre— ¿Y ustedes que miran? Beban la sopa, está muy buena —Ambos dieron sorbos con cautela y sus temores desaparecieron, Po tenía razón, sabía muy bien y Li Shan al fin se relajó.

El silencio era casi absoluto, era bastante notoria la ausencia de viento. La luz de las lámparas de papel que colgaban en las paredes opacaba un poco el brillo de las estrellas. El aire era tibio, bastante agradable para permanecer en el exterior. Pero el polvo y las hojas yacían en abundancia por todas partes.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Valle de la paz? —preguntó Xiao, a su vez que se acomodaba su pequeña capa, la polera café y el pantalón azul oscuro.

Dejando su plato con tranquilidad sobre la mesa, Po respondió— Estamos en el valle de la paz —. En su rostro se formó una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa por el lado izquierdo—Bastante pacífico, ¿Verdad?

Etaba boquiabierto— Pero… este lugar es feo… —. Li Shan y Jin solo observaban y escuchaban.

—Es verdad, está bastante feo… —. Se cayó un pequeño pedazo de pared justo al lado de Jin, dejándola con los pelos de punta—Y dañado…

EL tigre dejó de comer— Pero, ¿Qué hay de sus historias? Los bosques de Bambúes, los ríos de agua cristalina, los frondosos árboles… —Gesticulaba harto. Estaba desconcertado y decepcionado, incluso se le apagó el apetito— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Saliendo del estado de shock, Jin tocó con cariño su hombro—Quizá sea bueno que descansemos hasta mañana, es muy tarde… —Su ropa de color naranja oscuro combinaba con las lámparas.

—No —Reclamó el felino—, quiero saber que pasó.

Li Shan habló con intención de calmar el ambiente— no creo que sea el momento…

Po no lo dejó terminar— Ocurrió un incendio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el tigre blanco— ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Dónde están los ciudadanos? ¿Los cinco furiosos?

—Los ciudadanos ya no viven en este lugar, ni en sus cercanías. Tampoco los cinco…

La confusión se reflejaba en aquellos grandes ojos azules, observaba todo su alrededor, el cielo, las construcciones, las hojas, las lámparas de papel, a Li, Jin y a Po— Pensé que este era solo un pueblo abandonado…, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Un incendio —respondió Po.

—¿Por qué? —sonaba angustiado. Li Shan se alejó a dejar la olla al fondo, no quería escuchar la respuesta de su hijo.

—Fue accidental, se expandió y consumió todo a su paso —el guerrero dragón no titubeó en decir aquello.

—Qué lástima… —Sentándose lentamente siguió bebiendo su sopa.

El guerrero dragón se levantó de la mesa y fue directo al fondo. Iba con una sonrisa amigable, pero se tropezó con una pequeña piedra por lo que fue rodando directo a la olla—Wououo… —, se terminó golpeando en la cabeza, fue similar al sonido de una campana. Quedó de espaldas en el suelo y levantando el dedo índice dijo—¡Estoy bien!, no me dolió —. Sobándose la cabeza, se levantó aferrándose a un mueble. Se apoyó victorioso sobre la madera, pero ésta se rompió por lo deteriorada que estaba— ¡yaiiiii!—. Po se volvió a golpear en la cabeza, y más fuerte. Jin lo observaba somnolienta, Xiao miraba cabizbajo su sopa. Li trató de ayudarlo ofreciéndole la pata. Po aceptó— Gracias papá...

Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, Li Shan agarró de los hombros a su hijo y le susurró—¿Accidental?

Po bajó la mirada, sin embargo, con el ceño fruncido miró directo a los ojos de su padre— No lo entenderías—. También habló en susurros.

Li Shan dio media vuelta a su hijo y lo guio con fuerza hasta la puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera del restaurante. Una vez afuera hizo que Po se sentara en una roca y cerró la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en susurros su padre, se rascaba desesperadamente la cabeza.

Respondió en voz baja—Ya te lo dije, no entenderías —. Debajo de aquel sombrero, su rostro denotaba molestia.

—¿Pero qué clase idea tienes en tu mente para decirle que fue accidental? —Cansado, se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared. No hubo respuesta por un largo rato, ambos observaban atentos el suelo. Se sacó su pequeño delantal, abrió la puerta para entrar, pero antes de hacerlo le habló de espaldas a su hijo—Si consideras que necesitas hacer esto, te apoyaré hijo, a fin de cuentas… eres el guerrero dragón…—Finalmente, entró cerrando la puerta.

Po siguió sentado en aquel angosto lugar, sacó su sombrero colocándolo en su pecho y mirando a la puerta—El guerrero dragón… —Dijo en un pequeño y angustioso murmullo.

Al entrar a la cocina, Li abrió la puerta que conducía al patio. Jin estaba dormida sobre la mesa, en cambio Xiao estaba barriendo entusiasmado el lugar—Je je… ¿De dónde sacaste ese barredor?

—Sopló un poco de viento y de esa montaña de polvo se asomó la punta del mango—lanzaba la tierra por la entrada.

—Genial… —sintió algo bajo su pie. Se agachó y sacudiendo la tierra sacó un pequeño letrero. Lo sopló, este decía "Barredor del Guerrero Dragón"—Diablos… —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Sucede algo señor Li Shan? —estaba barriendo de espaldas a Li.

—No, nada —ojeó desesperado por todos lados. Como último recurso no le quedó otra que lanzarlo sobre los tejados. Respiró hondo, se le inflaron las mejillas de aire, apretó el trasero, preparó su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó esa cosa lo más lejos que pudo.

Xiao se dio media vuelta— ¿Está seguro que no le pasa nada?

Li Shan respiraba tanto como podía, pero para su mala suerte lo único que aspiraba era el polvo que barría el tigre—¡Aire! —. Ni siquiera se le escuchó bien lo que dijo—Necesito respirar aire —Tocía desesperado.

El felino rayado lo fue a socorrer, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó lo más lejos de ahí. Una vez cerca del río seco el panda al fin pudo respirar sin complicaciones—Eres mi héroe… —. Le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

—Me asustó… —a lo lejos se escuchó un gran ruido, como si hubiera habido un derrumbe—¡¿Qué fue eso?!

El panda se irguió—Tal vez una construcción dañada e inestable a causa del tiempo se desplomó después de que le cayera algo —. Con sus manos hizo un poco para atrás la chaqueta verde y se arregló su gran cinturón color café.

—Probablemente… ¡O quizá haya intrusos! —se puso en posición de ataque y camino lentamente en dirección al sonido.

—Tranquilo, yo sé de estas cosas, fue un derrumbe al azar… —tragó fuerte.

Xiao se detuvo— Entonces, será mejor que regresemos.

—Exacto —dijo con entusiasmo. Detrás de ellos se oyeron pisadas muy rápidas—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo en una mezcla de sentido de alarma y miedo. Juntos observaron al puente que yacía detrás.

—¡Intrusos! —el tigre caminó hacia el puente seguido de Li.

El panda y el tigre caminaban de puntillas sobre el puente de piedra, querían evitar hacer el menor ruido posible. Las ráfagas de viento aumentaban, el puente tambaleaba.

—Xiao, ¿Ves algo? La luz de la Luna no es tan brillante esta noche. Quizá sea mejor avisarle a Po.

El tigre se agachó y pudiendo ver a oscuras tanteó el terreno parte por parte. Miró con sorpresa al padre de Po—No hay huellas…

—Un… es… píritu… —Estaba congelado del miedo.

—Puede que sea otra co… —nuevamente se sintieron las pisadas, pero esta vez un poco más lejanas, al final del camino de piedra, en la base de la montaña—Está bien, retiro lo dicho… sí, debe de ser un espíritu… —Cambiaron bobamente de rumbo hacia el restaurante. Las pisadas rápidas se volvieron a sentir, pero seguidas de un sonido similar a una trompeta ahogada.

Li frunció el ceño— ¿Eso fue un…

—…graznido —le siguió Xiao.

—¡Un ganso espíritu! —casi gritó el panda. Se agachó tapándose el rostro.

—O quizá sea un intruso que nos esté espiando para atacarnos cuando menos lo esperemos —sonaba bastante entusiasmado. Con sigilo se movilizó hacía el lugar.

El panda no lo siguió de inmediato, se quedó de pie observando cómo se alejaba en la oscuridad—… ¿Sería posible? —susurró desconcertado para sí mismo.

Se acercaban cada vez más y más. Al estar en la base se toparon con unas escaleras—¿Arriba está el palacio de Jade? —Xiao sonaba feliz.

—Sí.

El siguiente graznido se escuchó muy fuerte, seguido de esas pisadas rápidas, pero ahora que estaban aún más cerca se percataron que no era nada más que el sonido del aleteo de un ave—¡Por ahí! —. Señaló a la montaña.

—No veo muy bien… ¡Espera, ya lo vi! Está tapando las estrellas —El ave se dirigía a la cima de la montaña—Tenías razón, no es un espíritu.

El pequeño subió a toda velocidad por las interminables escaleras, construidas entre las enormes rocas, hasta llegar a las afueras de dos grandes puertas—Genial, es hora de desenmascarar al intruso… ¿Señor Li Shan? —. No había rastro de él. Se asomó desde el último peldaño y resultó ser que el viejo panda ni siquiera llevaba dos escalones—¡¿Es en serio?! —exclamó a la noche nocturna. Bajó a toda velocidad.

—Hola… —se sobaba la espalda, y respiraba peor que un pez fuera del agua—Me estoy quedando sin aire… —se acostó de espalda.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera lleva tres escalones!

—Soy un panda —inhaló profundó y exhaló despacio.

—Sí, pero…

—Además, ya pasé la tercera edad, ya debo estar cercano a la cuarta —esbozó una sonrisa al cielo. Terminó por quedarse dormido.

—¡Ah no, eso no! —Levantándole el brazo le hizo cosquillas.

Las risas no cesaban—¡Por favor! Jajaja, no sigas hijo.

Lo levantó y lo empujó hacia arriba—Discúlpeme, pero me acompañará.

Li Shan caminaba peldaño a peldaño solo y gracias a la ayuda del tigre—Está bien, después de todo en cualquier momento esta caja de verduras caducará —se apuntó a sí mismo.

Al llegar arriba se acostaron de espalda respirando muy agitados—Aire —. Clamó Xiao con un tono dramático.

—También —le siguió Li Shan de la misma forma.

Se escuchó el graznido. El tigre fue directo a la puerta. Ojeó a través de uno de los tantos orificios de ésta—Debemos apurarnos y atraparlo.

Arrastrándose, Li llegó jadeando hasta la puerta—Voy… contigo…

Xiao empujó, pero no pudo abrirla—Debe de haber otra forma de entrar… —. La gran puerta roja se cayó sin un aviso anticipado—Eso resuelve nuestros problemas… —. El otro lado era enorme, al centro había un enorme cuadrado, y por los lados laterales dos edificios con forma similar a la de la entrada, de tonos azules y rojos. Al frente una plataforma con dos escalones a sus lados. Más allá otra gran escalera y una gran construcción al final—… El palacio de Jade —. Se dijo boquiabierto.

—Lo que queda —le dijo el viejo panda ya de pie.

—Al menos no está quemado…

—No lo sé, no veo tan lejos. Pero por aquí faltan muchas cosas, como chapas de oro, estatuas de dragón...

Nuevamente sonó el graznido—¡Ya voy ma…! —. Habló una voz ahogada, no se escuchó lo último que dijo. De la oscuridad salió aleteando alguien en dirección al palacio.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Vamos tras él! —Agarró fuerte el brazo de Li, quien lo siguió sin basilar.

Agitados, subieron los escalones de la izquierda y en la plataforma lateral estaba incrustada en la piedra Jade una base de oro, que al parecer fue mordisqueada a hachazos. Continuaron por la segunda gran escalera, el panda se arrastraba mientras Xiao lo empujaba haciendo presión en el trasero.

Al llegar el panda se acostó de espalda y jadeando se empezó a acurrucar sobre el frío suelo. Xiao de inmediato chasqueó con los dedos en la oreja de Li—Falta poco —. Li espantado se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo alarmado.

El aleteo y el graznido se volvieron a sentir, pero esta vez al otro lado de las grandes puertas adornadas con plantas de piedra jade. El palacio estaba intacto, todas las piezas, tanto de oro como de madera como de jade, seguían ahí, solo que cubiertas por el polvo.

Xiao se acercó decidido a la puerta, pero al querer empujar le entró el miedo, no sabía qué hacer.

Li se puso a su lado—¿Juntos? —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Se preparó para empujar la puerta

Asustado y transpirando le respondió—Juntos…

—Ahora —Dijo el panda, y juntos abrieron. Para la sorpresa de ambos, algunas velas al fondo estaban encendidas. El suelo de Jade resplandecía, los pilares con dragones resplandecían de la misma forma. Al fondo una gran estantería vacía yacía como fondo de un dragón de oro en el techo y bajo este una pequeña pileta de agua. Y sobre el agua un montón de pétalos de la flor de un durazno.

—Wooooow —El tigre observaba detalle por detalle—Es hermoso —Tocaba los pilares.

—Estarías más sorprendido si vieras las reliquias que alguna vez hubo aquí

Xiao se acercó al borde de la pileta. Observó con atención a los ojos del dragón. Luego miró a su alrededor—¿Dónde se habrá ido esa ave?

—No lo sé…

El graznido se escuchó casi al lado—¡Ya voy maestro Shifu! —De una de las puertas laterales salió un ganso de plumas oscuras vestido con ropa desteñida. Llevaba una bandeja con una tetera y una taza pequeña.

Xiao con un pequeño rugido se puso en posición de ataque—¡¿Quién eres!?

El ganso se acercó al felino con rapidez—Aquí estoy maestr… —El tigre asustado golpeó la bandeja lanzándola al agua. El ganso se quedó congelado.

—¡Quién eres! —Le gritó Xiao.

Asustado, le iba a propinar un golpe, pero Li Shan a unos metros le habló tranquilo, aunque se notaba un poco de pena en su rostro—No Xiao, no le golpees… —El ganso seguía congelado.

—Pero me iba a atacar —Retrocedió un poco atento a los movimientos del ganso.

Una voz similar a la de Li, pero más joven se escuchó cerca de la puerta—¿Estás seguro? —Era Po, estaba agitado. Se acercó lentamente.

—¡Hijo! —dijo sorprendido Li.

—Venía directo hacia mi… —No entendía porque el ganso no se movía.

Po se acercó a la pileta y metiéndose al agua sacó la tetera, la bandeja y la taza. Al salir le dijo al felino—Puedes relajarte, no te hará daño

Relajándose preguntó—¿Por qué no se mueve?

Secando con su ropa las cosas, Po se dirigió al ganso acariciándole el hombro—Zeng, ha pasado mucho tiempo… —Xiao miró extrañado a Li, pero este observaba al ganso con tristeza—¿Cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo?

Zeng, teniendo la mirada en el suelo, movió su cabeza dirigiéndola al panda, pero manteniendo aquella mirada perdida, esta vez mirando a cualquier lado. Suspiró un poco molesto—Maestro Shifu, lamento que el té no le haya agradado, mañana a primera hora le traeré uno mejor —Rápido, tomó las cosas y se fue directo a la puerta lateral.

El pequeño tigre se dirigió a Po—¿Qué le pasa?

No le respondió—Sigámoslo —Xiao miró a Li, y este asintió.

Lo siguieron por la puerta lateral, en una habitación hecha completamente de piedra jade. El ganso salió por una puerta que conducía al exterior. Afuera, grandes estatuas de animales de vestimentas de kung fu formaban parte del camino que llevaba a algún lugar. El ganso seguía caminando con la mirada perdida, los demás solo lo seguían. Aunque Xiao estaba asombrado.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó a Po.

—Grandes leyendas del Kung Fu, tanto maestros como guerreros de pecho y lomo, todos ellos guiados por la espiritualidad en el final de sus vidas —Iba al lado de Zeng.

Susurrándole, Li se dirigió a Xiao—¿Ves esa estatua? —apuntó a la primera estatua.

—Sí

—Ese fue el maestro que dio vida al Kung Fu, el maestro Oogway…

El tigre blanco quedó boquiabierto observando a la tortuga—Bárbaro…

Siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar a otro edificio, pero mucho más pequeño. Y a diferencia del palacio, este si estaba un poco destrozado, aunque alrededor si había árboles, a diferencia de abajo en el valle. Zeng entró por un gran agujero en la pared, los demás así también lo hicieron.

El ganso abriendo un cajón de un mueble sacó una vela y la encendió con un chispero. A pesar de lo deteriorado del lugar, estaba bastante limpio. Zeng se fue por el pasillo izquierdo, entraron a la cocina.

Esta vez el más entusiasmado en entrar fue Po—Está igual que la última vez… —Palpaba las paredes con su mano. Olió con esmero las paredes. Se dirigió al ganso, que ordenaba las cosas—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí? —No hubo respuesta, seguía ordenando.

Xiao se acercó—¿Por qué no responde? ¿Cómo lo conoce? —Al igual que los otros dos observaba atento.

—Él vivía aquí, servía en el palacio a los que vivíamos aquí… —respondió Po.

Zeng habló mirando al techo—doce inviernos…

Li Shan se abalanzó delante del ganso—¡Doce inviernos!, ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?! —No hubo respuesta.

—¿Qué le pasa? —volvió a preguntar Xiao.

—Parece… perdido… —dijo Li Shan

El ave salió rápido de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el pasillo derecho de la entrada. Puertas corredizas de papel se desplegaban por un angosto pasillo. Antes de que los tres salieran de la cocina, Po se dirigió a Xiao—¿Qué te parece si vas a avisar a Jin que estamos aquí? Y aprovechas de traer las cosas…

—No quiero bajar, me quiero quedar —alegó.

Po se puso un poco más serio—…ahora

Frunció el ceño con esmero y se fue corriendo dirección al valle.

—Papá, ¿De dónde habrá venido Zeng? —preguntó mientras se acercaban al pasillo.

Li Shan no paraba de ver con pena al ganso, el cual ordenaba y limpiaba sin parar—Quizás logró escapar de ese hipotético lugar, o puede que solo perdió la cabeza y vive aquí por su cuenta.

Zeng lanzó un fuerte graznido, y repitió algunas palabras al aire mientras limpiaba el suelo—Arriba, abajo, el hermoso brillo resplandece con la luz —Cesó y deslizando una de las puertas se acostó en el suelo de una de aquellas habitaciones.

Li y Po lo siguieron, se acurrucaba haciéndose bolita.

—Es una lástima verlo así… —dijo Li—Servicial hasta en la locura. Que tragedia

—¿Crees qué recuerde lo que sucedió? —preguntó el guerrero dragón cerrando la puerta.

—En su estado no creo que recuerde ni siquiera quienes somos… —Se rascó la barbilla—Aunque si preguntas por el posible peligro de que Xiao se entere de lo que realmente pasó, no te preocupes, el pobre Zeng no será un estorbo —declaró tajantemente.

Po quedó totalmente estupefacto—¡Fue solo una pregunta! —susurró alarmado.

Li elevó el pecho—Pero también temes por eso

—Descansa papá, mañana es otro día —dejando a Li solo y desconcertado salió para caminar por un peculiar sendero. Caminó por el suelo de piedra y en la cima de aquel risco ahí estaba, el árbol más elegante del lugar. El durazno de la sabiduría celestial seguía en pie, solo que, sin hojas, sin frutos ni flores.

Acercándose a su tronco lo palpó con suavidad—Seco… —Hizo los movimientos del chi y acercó su palma luminosa, pero no hubo caso, el árbol se mantuvo igual. Intentó nuevamente, pero se repitió lo de antes.

Desconcertado y sin mas que poder hacer se sentó al borde del risco—Maestro… —dijo cabizbajo—¿Cómo lo voy a lograr? … —. Se recostó de espalda posicionando sus manos sobre su panza.

—¡Señora Jin! —gritó Xiao con una sonrisa.

—¡AAAAAAAA! —la ardilla se despertó de sopetón cayendo al suelo—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó enojada.

—¡Vamos a dormir en el palacio de Jade! —dijo emocionado

—¡Bien por ti! Ahora déjame dormir en paz… —Se acurrucó en el suelo, pero saltó de inmediato sobre la mesa—¿Cómo que en el palacio de Jade?, ¡¿Dónde están esas dos bolas de grasa parlantes?! —Buscaba airada a los pandas.

—Están arriba, encontramos a un viejo amigo del señor Po —Mantenía su sonrisa de emoción.

—Arriba… —lentamente se asomó por la entrada y observó al lejano palacio de Jade—…¿que tenía esa sopa?…

—¡Hay que apurarnos! —corrió al interior a sacar el bolso y otras cosas—¡Vamos señora Jin, tenemos que apurarnos! —Trotaba desesperado en círculos.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!


	9. Penúltimo Interludio

**Penúltimo Interludio**

En otro lugar cuya ubicación es desconocida…

Un antílope con armadura ligera entró en silencio a la gran habitación iluminada con lámparas de papel azules. Carraspeando con suavidad y respirando hondo se dirige al gorila con armadura de montaña, que yace de espaldas observando algunos mapas en una pequeña mesa adornada con un mantel blanco, mientras se apoya sobre esta y sobre su propio casco, a la vez que acariciaba la punta de la empuñadura de su espada—General Dú… —. El gorila giró un poco la cabeza de forma amenazante, había sido interrumpido en su tranquilidad.

Volvió a ver sus mapas—Dejé bastante en claro que no quería ser interrumpido hasta el amanecer, a menos que fuera una situación de emergencia. Entonces subteniente… ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —Su voz era profunda a causa de sus enormes pulmones.

Tiritando un poco, tal vez por el temor, habló ahogadamente—El coronel Mau ha llegado hasta aquí para solicitar una reunión con usted.

—Su solicitud es aceptada —dijo con frialdad—Ahora déjame en paz y dile que lo veré al amanecer.

—General, el coronel insiste, hemos intentado persuadirlo de muchas formas, pero no ha parado desde hace tres horas…

Esta vez Dú vociferó fuerte y con claras muestras de irritación—¿Acaso mi rango de general no es suficiente ante un rango de coronel para dejarme en paz? ¡Largo de aquí! —Se dio media vuelta para atinar su mirada directamente en los ojos del antílope. Su pelaje era negro, sus ojos color café—¡Lo veré al amanecer!

Totalmente tiritando, el antílope sacó a duras penas un sobre de su bolsillo—Envía esto…

El gorila totalmente extrañado se lo arrebató de golpe. Se dirigió a la mesa. Puso un pequeño abre cartas al fuego, luego cortó el sello de cera que mantenía en resguardo el contenido. Sacó con delicadeza lo que contenía. Apenas pudiendo leer se acercó a la vela para que lo iluminara más. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que terminó de leer su contenido. Se dirigió al antílope que aún estaba de pie, esperando alguna respuesta, aunque esta vez la voz del general sonó más apagada, como si estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que viniera—Hazlo pasar de inmediato… —Tenía la cabeza gacha.

—A sus órdenes —El subteniente realizó automáticamente una reverencia y se fue. El general Dú estando solo golpeó la mesa con sus nudillos y la destrozó partiéndola en dos. A pesar de aquello, mantuvo su compostura esperando bajo la luz azul de las lámparas de papel que colgaban en adornos clavados al techo que se asemejaban a las raíces de un árbol, acompañado por las paredes de madera cortadas y adornadas con finos tallados que imitaban de forma fiel a las ondas que se producen en el agua.

De aquella entrada apareció un animal de baja estatura, tenía puesta una armadura de golpeteo de montaña color negro, un casco en cuya parte superior se movía libremente un conjunto de hilos color azul, un cinturón color verde Jade en cuyo centro se apreciaba el rostro de una bestia, mismo rostro que se apreciaba en sus hombreras. Y los bordes de esta armadura eran de color azul metálico, y una cola resguardada con una armadura a medida de metal se asomaba por detrás de él.

El gorila esperó pacientemente la lenta llegada del coronel, quien al acercarse a su superior se inclinó en señal de respeto y de saludo, y a continuación procedió a sacarse el casco dejando ver el rostro de un gato de pelo gris con rayas oscuras y ojos color ámbar. Se arrodilló en una pierna y sobre la otra apoyó su casco. No había marcas de batalla en su rostro, solo un pelo de su bigote de color blanco.

—El final de su mensaje me ha dejado con los pelos de punta, coronel Mau —no dejaba de ver al gato con una actitud frívola, pero al parecer angustiosa—Parecía un mensaje de solicitud como cualquier otro… —Tragó fuerte—. Pero, ¿A qué se refiere con, citando sus propias palabras, "Quisiera hablar en específico sobre aquello que lo hizo ascender de coronel a general de segundo grado, también acerca del posible riesgo en el que se encuentra su posición" ? —Increíblemente se lo oía un poco nervioso.

El felino mirando a los ojos de su superior habló—Entonces la destrucción de la aldea de los tigres blancos sí sucedió bajo su mando.

El general Dú le indicó al coronel que se pusiera de pie, y este lo hizo así—¿Cómo se enteró? —Todavía se le escuchaba nervioso.

—No creo que eso importe actualmente, ¿O sí? Pero si quiere que le de una idea general de como lo supe, creo que es bastante pertinente recordarle que siempre hay testigos casuales en todas partes. Las historias se esparcen, nacen ideas ficticias del por qué, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz, si es que uno la busca, obviamente —El gato se mantenía firme.

Acariciaba la punta del mango de la espada con esmero—Y dígame, coronel, ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a usted a buscar esa verdad oculta en los relatos orales? —Empezó a caminar alrededor de Mau observándolo detenidamente. El ambiente se hacía más lúgubre en aquella solitaria y enorme estancia.

—Lo mismo que actualmente a usted le da pánico que pueda ocurrir —El gorila paró en seco detrás del coronel, escuchando atento lo siguiente—. Todo llegó como un cuento de fantasmas, hace cuánto tiempo, nadie lo sabe, quizá hace dos años. Pero aquel cuento relata que un invierno uno de los soldados lobo se perdió del grupo de vigilia en la ladera más cercana a la ciudad comercio. El viento soplaba y soplaba sin piedad e inútilmente el soldado intentó sin resultados retomar el rumbo llegando a estar exhausto y muy fatigado. Y fue en ese momento en que lo vio, el espíritu de la montaña parado frente a él, observándolo sin hacer nada. El soldado lo miró de igual forma, apenas podía ver su silueta y colores. En la actualidad en esa zona los soldados rinden respeto al espíritu paciente de la montaña. Esto se debe a que tras estar por tiempo prolongado viéndose, finalmente llegó la ayuda de sus compañeros. Y el espíritu había desaparecido. Pero el relato cuenta más… tenía cola rayada, una bufanda tapaba su rostro, pero no sus ojos, y sus brazos estaban destapados, tenían rayas negras, y garras en los dedos —El gorila caminó hasta quedar cara a cara a una distancia considerable del gato, se notaba agitado—Y lo que lo destacaba era la pureza en el color blanco de su piel que contrastaba con aquellas líneas negras como cuando la luz no existía al inicio de todo —El general Dú se paró firme y se fue al lugar donde la mesa estaba quebrada—Si me permite, general, lo que le conté no se compara con la calidad poética que armaron los soldados…

La voz había cambiado, estaba enojado—¡Son soldados lobo! La ignorancia es pan de cada día para estos individuos. Sus mentes están dispuestas a fantasear y a imaginar cosas.

Mau no cambió su compostura—Lamento intentar contradecir sus palabras, pero los tigres blancos han sido vistos en China una cantidad tan mínima de veces que muchos jamás han sabido donde viven ni que hacen, e incluso llegando a dudar de su existencia. Pero henos aquí, discutiendo sobre un tema donde claramente hay relatos orales que muchos no creen y que los toman como disparates. Pero por un lado tenemos a un grupo de soldados lobos nacidos en las zonas cercanas al mar, creciendo en la ignorancia misma del mundo y simplemente obedeciendo ordenes de sus superiores. Y donde un solo soldado ha dado una descripción muy cercana a lo que es un tigre blanco.

El general Dú se notaba un poco más tranquilo, aunque quizá tenso—¿De qué sirve tener todas estas ideas coronel Mau? He de suponer que ya ha visitado la zona perfectamente limpia donde alguna vez estuvo esa aldea.

—Sí… la he visitado, está bastante oculta, parece una simple zona abandonada —Miró al suelo.

—Entonces usted realizó su propia travesía—Sonrió satisfecho al verle el rostro al gato—Usted es admirable, ha logrado descubrir algo que pensé que sería imposible de destapar —Se notaba la incomodidad y la ira en sus ojos—Pero piénselo, en una de esas ese soldado imaginó a un tigre normal, y lo endiosó en su mente tras estar en un estado de delirio, viéndolo de color blanco —El felino iba a objetar, pero Dú continuó—Usted me podría ser muy útil, ha demostrado perspicacia al llegar hasta aquí, ¿Pero por qué tanto interés de su parte?

—Porque usted estuvo al mando del grupo de combate más letal de nuestra majestad, los guardianes del loto blanco… —Observó con el pecho inflado al gorila—Sería un honor terminar algo junto a aquel que recibió una orden directa de nuestra majestad —El gorila suspiró como sorprendido—Y si se pregunta, los relatos orales también apuntaban a esta elite como las sombras blancas que aparecieron un día cualquiera en la zona alrededor, se las llamó entre algunos campesinos de la zona más cercana a la aldea, a unos cien kilómetros, como las sombras de los dioses, pues justo después de su avistamiento sucedió la casualidad de que las lluvias fueron favorables, las mejores desde hace décadas.

El gorila tenía los ojos bien abiertos—Usted se ha ganado mi respeto, lo subestime completamente —Posó sus enormes dedos en el pequeño hombro acorazado del felino—Pero necesito pruebas, no me basta con un posible avistamiento. Aunque debo suponer que usted ha llegado hasta aquí porque no ha podido avanzar más en sus propias investigaciones.

—Ciertamente, general —dijo tranquilo.

—Le daré todo mi apoyo, coronel Mau. Si ha llegado tan lejos con cuentos, no me imagino lo que pueda llegar a hacer con información contundente. Pero por, sobre todo, necesito pruebas —El gorila lo empezó a guiar hasta la salida—Pondré a su disposición gran cantidad de datos que quizá le sirvan, como también algunos investigadores que le puedan servir de ayuda para que el proceso sea más cómodo y rápido.

Una vez en la salida el coronel preguntó—¿Le avisará a su majestad de todo esto?

El gorila tragó despacio—No hay necesidad, además tampoco es certero que sea verdad. Nos vemos coronel, y que tenga éxito en su cometido. Tan pronto como sea posible tendrá todo a su disposición —Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia mutuamente y el felino se alejó de la enorme puerta de madera, y caminó por el largo pasillo de piso de lapislázuli pulido perfectamente.

El gorila volvió a entras a la enorme habitación, sumergiéndose en los tonos azules de su interior.


	10. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

Desde las profundidades del agua se veía la sombra de un bote en la superficie. Se escuchaba una voz hablar—Maestro —y sonaba preocupada—El durazno de la sabiduría celestial se ha secado. Intenté que volviera a como estaba usando mi chi, pero fue inútil…

Una voz de más edad habló—Bueno, tiene más de quinientos años, en algún momento se debería haber secado. Todo tiene un principio y un final.

—Tiene razón… —Unos ojos color verde resaltaban con tanta luz—Hemos conversado pocas veces a lo largo de estos años. Me ha contado toda su historia desde que nació, pero hay una duda que siempre ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde que regresé al valle después de la derrota de Kai —Estaba tranquilo, usaba una capa dorada en cuya parte trasera fue tejido en un circulo la hermosa y elegante representación de un dragón, también llevaba su sombrero de paja y su vestimenta era de tres colores, rojo, negro y blanco, siendo este último el predominante. Iba sentado sobre un pequeño bote en medio de un enorme mar sin fin en un mundo de piedras flotantes que se perdían a la distancia, y de destellos dorados provenientes de un lugar que no es visible. El reino de los espíritus estaba en paz. El bote navegaba ondulando el agua en su trayecto.

Frente a él, Oogway escuchaba atento, vestido solo con su capa verde cuya parte trasera llevaba representado el símbolo del yin yang. Ambos estaban sentados en paz, observando a lo que sería el origen de la hermosa luz dorada. No había viento, solo paz.

—¿Cuál duda? —preguntó la tortuga con su tierna y anciana voz. Le sonrió con dulzura.

Exhaló fuerte y lo miró a los ojos—No es una pregunta, pero estoy tan confundido. No me había atrevido antes a hablar sobre esto. Se que me ha de tomar mucho tiempo para alcanzar el nivel de sabiduría que usted obtuvo en vida, incluso no lo he de alcanzar ya muerto. Quiero ser tan sabio como usted. Temo a fallar de nuevo —A pesar de estar nervioso seguía mostrándose tranquilo.

Seguía con la sonrisa—Hmmm —exclamó pensativamente—Fallar de nuevo… alcanzar mi nivel de sabiduría… —observaba atento al panda.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije —nervioso, se rascó la nuca.

La tortuga observó a la luz pensativamente—Ésta es la última vez que tú y yo nos veremos por aquí —Posó sus largos dedos en el hombro del guerrero dragón, no lo miró con pena, lo miró con un rostro radiante y sonriente.

Po abrió los ojos sorprendido con aquella declaración—¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? —Dijo alarmado. La tortuga sonrientemente negó con la cabeza. —Usted es el único con quien hablo en estas partes, es verdad que una vez hablé con Tai Lung, pero fue muy rápido. Y con Shifu no he podido hablar, no lo he visto desde esa vez.

—Shifu no quiere hablar contigo —seguía sonriendo, pero retiró de a poco su brazo.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero se la secó rápido—¿Por qué? ¿Está enojado conmigo?

—No, pero el tiempo te responderá esa pregunta, mi buen amigo. Shifu ha sido muy sabio, y creo que debo seguir sus pasos —Se abalanzó contra el panda dándole un fuerte abrazo— Adiós Po.

El panda lo abrazó y palpó la capa de la tortuga—¿Por qué su capa es tan sedosa?

—La lavo y cepillo todos los días—. Po quedó conforme con la respuesta, pero siguió acariciando la tela. Seguían abrazados. —El tiempo resolverá tus dudas… —Siguió abrazándolo con mucho cariño, el grandulón apenas sonreía. La luz ante sus ojos se volvía de a poco oscura. Apenas se escucharon las últimas palabras de Oogway—Eso espero…

Los rayos del sol nacían victoriosos ante la oscuridad de la noche, cada hoja desde la punta más alta de las montañas hasta cada una de las hojas que yacían en el desértico valle fue iluminada y brillaban con sus tonos verdosos, rojizos, amarillos y anaranjados. Las sombras de las cumbres y montañas, de los árboles y de las construcciones, nacían largas y se extendían por varios metros. El viento hacía danzar por los aires cada cosa de peso insignificante. El otoño iba en camino a su más alto punto de gloria. Las estrellas desaparecían en el oeste a medida que el hermoso astro se elevaba.

Dormía cerca del barranco con su sombrero tapándole el rostro. Se despertó de a poco, primero bostezó, luego se estiró extendiendo sus regordetes brazos y piernas. Con esfuerzo inútil intentaba darse vuelta para levantarse, pero no pudo. Se arrastró de espalda y se sentó, acomodándose bien el sombrero, a los pies del durazno. La vista al valle no era tan hermosa, pero tampoco se veía mal a pesar de que no hubiera vida allá abajo, las hojas lo adornaban con ternura.

—Tiempo… —Inspiró profundo. Ahí estaba él, adentrándose en sus recuerdos. Los ciudadanos del valle lo querían mucho, era un maestro de pecho y lomo. Era totalmente admirado por los que alguna vez fueron sus vecinos, en aquellos días en que vivía con su padre y no solo por los vecinos, más bien por todos. Después de la gran celebración del chi realizada tras la derrota de Kai, visitaba de vez en cuando al señor Ping. Ahí estaban aquellas hermosas tardes con ese rico olor a sopa recién salida de la olla. Él seguía siendo visto como el amigable Panda que alguna vez en su juventud llevó pedidos de comida a varios de ellos, era visto como el héroe que salvó al valle de Tai Lung, era visto como el héroe que salvó a China del gobierno opresor que tenía planeado Lord Shen, o también como el héroe que protegió el legado de Oogway. Muchos niños le pedían autógrafos, querían jugar con él. Adultos lo saludaban con respeto, ya no era solo un héroe del valle por el cual muchos aclamaban a los cuatro vientos su admiración, se había convertido en un maestro con quien podías conversar tranquilamente y hacer una reverencia con total tranquilidad. Incluso hasta se podía jugar Mahjong cerca de los diferentes ríos mientras se saboreaban algunos bocadillos. Incluso recordaba esas tardes en las que trabajaba por mero gusto con su padre, Ping. O también las visitas ocasionales de Li con algunos pandas dentro de ese año.

Los recordaba frente a él, los cinco furiosos, almorzando felices en la cocina mientras lo observaban con una sonrisa. Tigresa llevaba puesta su vestimenta de colores amarillos y dorados, Mono con sus habituales muñequeras, Mantis llevaba lo de siempre, Víbora utilizaba sus dos flores en la cabeza y a su lado tenía una sombrilla color rojo, Grulla llevaba su sombrero, pero sus pantalones eran verdes muy oscuros, casi acercándose al negro. Él estaba entrando recién por la puerta, llevaba un sombrero parecido al de grulla y usaba su vestimenta de Kung fu de tonos claros, traía su largo bastón que le fue entregado por Oogway. Junto a él estaba Shifu, quien vestía sus ropas habituales y llevaba consigo el bastón restaurado que heredó de Oogway. Con una sonrisa ambos pandas le indicaron a un cerdo que entrara, este traía un cuadro de tela vació en su espalda, un atril en su brazo izquierdo y una maleta con tintas en su interior. Como si se movieran en cámara lenta los cinco furiosos se levantaron con alegría para después posicionarse todos sonrientes bajo la luz blanca y amarillenta que entraba por la ventana y que hacía brillar los platos, las ollas de jade y de metal, los estantes de madera, etc. Po se puso al lado de Tigresa, en el medio. Grulla se puso a la izquierda de Po, Mono se puso a la derecha de Tigresa, Mantis en el sombrero de Grulla. Y Víbora se puso al lado del panda rojo, al frente, abriendo su sombrilla como fondo propio. Tigresa tenía su rostro serio mientras el cerdo posicionaba el atril y preparaba los materiales. El guerrero dragón miró a Tigresa con risa—Sonríe Tigresa —. Y le indicó sonriendo él mismo—Este debe ser el mejor recuerdo de todos, los maestros de Kung Fu del valle de la paz enfrentándose a una misión difícil… salir bien en un retrato… —. Los otros la reprocharon, pero con cariño.

—Lo haré, Po —Una tierna sonrisa nació con espontaneidad.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil —También le sonrió.

El cerdo habló—Está todo listo para empezar. Pidieron a color ¿Verdad? —. Tenía enormes ojeras y se notaba cansado.

Habló Shifu—Efectivamente —Se dio media vuelta para ver a los cinco y a Po. Todos sonreían —Puede empezar —Justo cuando dijo eso Tigresa agarró con su mano el brazo de Po, pero sin inclinarse hacia él, pero si apegada a él. Mantenía su sonrisa.

El cerdo con una sola bocanada de aire inició sus trazos veloces como un rayo, iba detalle a detalle retratando la imagen de todos ellos. Primero fue Shifu, segundo fue Po, tercero fue Grulla, cuarto fue Mantis, quinto fue Mono, sexta fue Víbora y por último fue la sonriente Tigresa aferrada tiernamente al brazo del panda. Las últimas pinceladas se acercaban, terminando con los ojos vidriosos y amarillentos la felina. Y esos recuerdos se esfumaron y la pintura se desvanecía con un montón de hojas secas que rozaron el rostro del panda. Exhaló profundamente—… Tiempo.

Se levantó ayudándose con el tronco y se sacudió el polvo. Se devolvió al lugar donde se suponía estaban los demás, a las habitaciones y la cocina. Caminó con total tranquilidad por el sendero de piedra. Las ramas de los árboles parecían murmurar entre ellos, y sus sombras eran un espectáculo poco convencional que cambiaban de forma, como si hablaran cosas interesantes. El guerrero dragón se veía como un pequeño punto descolorido en todo ese lugar abundante de colores cálidos.

Finalmente llegó, entró por el agujero en la pared y para su sorpresa estaba todo en silencio. Se dirigió a las habitaciones. La luz iluminaba la barnizada madera y las puertas rotas de papel. No había rastro de Zeng, ni de Li, ni Xiao, ni Jin. En la cocina no había nadie, todo estaba ordenado. —¿Dónde estarán…? —susurró para si mismo y se acomodó su cinturón. Ya en el patio y sin buscar algo que comer, observó atento a su alrededor viendo el palacio, los árboles y las estatuas a su izquierda. Más abajo a la derecha, se lograba apreciar apenas, a causa de los frondosos árboles, la zona de entrenamiento resguardada por un muro que se extendía por la mayoría de su perímetro. Se acomodó el sombrero y agarrando un palo de bambú, de los montones que había secos a un costado, inició su caminata hasta allá.

En medio del sendero se topó con una enorme enredadera de dos metros de alto que abruptamente cortaba el paso, aunque en el medio fue podado un agujero que permitía el paso. A unos metros logró apreciar de donde nacía aquella enredadera—Entonces la semilla de Víbora no era de arbusto pequeño… —Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa viendo como la planta se extendía desde el lugar donde alguna vez la reptil enterró con esmero una pequeña semillita. Pasó a través del agujero. Dentro de este la luz era de colores violeta, azules y rosado. Palpó y analizó con detenimiento y por dentro de la enorme enredadera estaba lleno de flores, de aquellas que crecen solo si el sol no les llega directamente. Saliendo de ese pequeño bioma siguió su pequeña travesía hasta llegar a una entrada con las puertas abiertas.

Desde afuera vio a Jin sentada en el suelo junto a Li Shan, ambos comiendo sobre una sábana y conversando. La ardilla giró rápidamente la cabeza y agitó la mano saludando a Po con una sonrisa—Hasta que te dignaste a despertar.

—Saca lo que quieras —dijo Li señalando los platos con comida.

Po se acercó, pero sin sentarse—No, muchas gracias —Jin lo miró extrañada, le iba a decir algo con burla, pero no se atrevió. Se veía serio—¿Dónde están Xiao y Zeng?

Li habló—Zeng está perdido en sus ideas ordenando y limpiando algunas cosas de la sala de entrenamiento. Y Xiao se entusiasmó y empezó a jugar con algunas cosas de ahí.

Jin se dirigió a Po—Al fin conocí a Zeng, lo nombrabas con gran estima, lamentable lo que le ha sucedido… —bebió un poco de jugo.

—Tengo planes que tomarán casi todo el día —Observó distraído a la verdosa montaña.

—¿Planeas llevarlo por la gruta? —preguntó Li Shan.

—Algo así —respondió Po.

—¿Vas a llevar comida para el camino? —preguntó Jin.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa—. El camino es largo y empinado, además, mi idea es quedarnos unos días allá.

Jin se rascó la frente—Si planeas enseñarle a más profundidad Kung Fu ¿Por qué no lo haces acá? —expandió un poco sus brazos señalando a todo el lugar—Se ahorrarían un camino tan complicado —. Poniendo su pequeña mano sobre sus ojos observaba las piedras y rocas de la montaña a lo lejos.

—No sería lo mismo, pasando ese largo camino la zona tiene mucha energía, la paz misma lo gobierna.

Li Shan habló—¿A qué se debe eso? —tenía curiosidad.

Contestó de inmediato—Se debe a la llegada de Oogway al valle —. Li Shan afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta. El guerrero dragón se alejó de a poco hacia la sala de entrenamiento, con su hermoso techo verde y aquellos ocho pilares de madera frente a la puerta. Estaba casi intacto, subió por los veintidós peldaños de la escalera de piedra. Entró en silencio, las antorchas estaban encendidas, los pilares que mantenían todo en pie seguían con sus púas. A un costado estaba Xiao, quien golpeaba al "adversario", aquel saco de arena con orejas que Po enfrentó inútilmente hace mucho.

Sabía movimientos demasiado básicos de Kung Fu, pero aún no era capaz de golpear algo sin desequilibrarse y caer. Estaba totalmente sucio y con una que otra raspadura en el codo. Po lo quedó observando atento, el tigre blanco le ponía mucho empeño, pero la mayoría de las veces el "adversario" le devolvía el golpe haciéndolo caer.

Una vez más en el suelo y golpeándose fuerte en la nariz se levantó firme mordiéndose el puño para aguantar el dolor, fue lanzado casi al otro extremo de la sala. Po esperaba que dijera alguna frase, pero solo hubo silencio. El tigre blanco no se daba cuenta de la presencia del panda. Poniéndose en cuatro patas hizo un pequeño rugido observando con ira al muñeco relleno de arena. Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que lo rodeaba, la pupila se contrajo de inmediato.

El guerrero dragón susurró para sí mismo—Corre —. Como si lo hubiera escuchado corrió a toda velocidad contra su oponente sin vida. A mitad de camino dio un salto de pie contra el muñeco—Gira la cadera —Volvió a susurrar, y nuevamente como si lo hubiera escuchado, así lo hizo el felino en el aire—Retrae… —Así lo hizo con el pie con que planeaba golpear. —¡Extiende! —. Xiao golpeó con toda su fuerza al "adversario", no solo lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra la pared, sino que hizo un agujero y quedó incrustado en la pared de madera. La luz se filtraba de color rojo a través de la arena y la tela. Esta vez sí escuchó al oso.

Firme y de pie se quedó estupefacto ante la presencia del panda, estaba cerca de las trampas del "juicio de los guerreros de madera", aquellos monolitos giratorios con púas de metal, pero en uno de los bordes, específicamente el derecho. Le sonrió al panda con alegría—¿Qué le pareció eso señor Po? —corrió a la entrada hasta quedar frente a su único espectador, estaba todo empolvado. Lo abrazó ensuciándolo a él también. Lo soltó de inmediato. Se observaba el pie maravillado y lo extendía orgulloso—¡Lo hice añicos! —Dijo con felicidad.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —También sonreía. Con al bambú tocó el muslo del pequeño—Tu pierna es muy fuerte.

—¡Me acordé del primer movimiento de Kung Fu que usted vio! Y pensé, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Po quedó sorprendido—¡Ooooooh!, cuando los cinco furiosos hicieron equipo por primera vez contra ese enorme jabalí en las afueras del valle. Si, me esmeré en contártela. Pero tendré que enseñarte a amortiguar bien la frenada para que no sientas dolor en la cadera—Inmediatamente Xiao lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor palpándose, para variar, la cadera—Pero dentro de todo lo hiciste de maravilla. Y felicidades, acabas de completar el nivel cero.

—Gracias…auch —Estiró la pierna y ésta tronó un poco.

El grandulón caminó por el lugar observando todas las trampas—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos—Pasó al lado de la primera trampa—Estos son "los clubs de balanceo del olvido instantáneo" —El felino rayado lo seguía entusiasmado, escuchando atento y sin interrumpirle.—. Estos clubs pesados, modelados después de los puercoespines acrobáticos Eshan de la provincia de Yunnan—Apuntó arriba señalando a las piezas con púas—Entregan dos tipos de castigo: Un golpe desde el lado de madera plana hace que sus víctimas queden al instante inconscientes, mientras que solo un rasguño del lado de las púas produce un final rápido pero agonizante. Solo un maestro ha tenido la elegante habilidad de cruzar los troncos giratorios de la serpiente, y usar el Kung Fu para destruir estos objetos colgantes, la maestra Tigresa—Le dio un tiritón de susto con solo ver toda la trampa.

—Wooooooooooow —expresó Xiao.

—Sí, Wow —Luego a mitad del lugar bajaron por una pequeña escalera al medio de la sala. Ante ellos había una especie de piedra gigante y cóncava de piedra jade. Habló de forma dramática—¡Esta es "La tortuga de Jade de la sabiduría"! Cuando el gran maestro Oogway viajó a un pueblo minero perdido, que se ubicaba en las montañas grises, recibió un regalo muy poco convencional, una losa masiva de jade. O al menos así dice la historia—Empujó un poco el enorme objeto. Luego sonrió—Oogway se declaró indigno de tal regalo y dividió la piedra preciosa entre los aldeanos como símbolo de su respeto. La cáscara restante fue llevada a este Dojo, donde el maestro Grulla practicaba sus técnicas aéreas de combate bloqueando flechas desde diversas direcciones y golpes provenientes desde tierra —Apuntó a uno de los costados del techo—Disparos de práctica lanzados desde el lugar en que se encuentra Zeng —El ganso barría con la mirada perdida.

—Me gustaría verlo en acción —dio vueltas sobre si mismo imitando a un ave volando.

—A mí me gustaba cuando se preparaba y daba la orden para que le lanzaran las flechas. Se veía épicamente bárbaro al decir solo una palabra —Hizo girar sobre sí misma la losa.

—¿Qué palabra decía?

—Gaga-guigui —Tras decir tan solo esa palabra, Zeng se puso como loco y de las veintitrés ballestas a su lado se puso a disparar una por una y a toda velocidad contra ambos.

Po puso a Xiao detrás suyo y golpeando con su panza la enorme losa de jade le dio vuelta y la usó como escudo contra todas las flechas. Las paredes, las trampas, los pilares, casi todo se llenó de flechas en un santiamén. Afuera, Jin se llevaba un dumpling a la boca, pero este desapareció mágicamente, había sido clavado en la pared por una flecha. La ardilla y Li se miraron asustados, aunque ella miró con molestia a la sala de entrenamiento.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —dijo Xiao con los pelos de punta.

—Si… —dijo Po agitado.

—¡Felicidades maestro Grulla! ¡Fue un excelente entrenamiento! —Dijo Zeng volando al otro extremo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó el más pequeño observando con atención al ganso.

—No lo sé…

Cuando llegó gritó fuerte—¡Inicio de segunda ronda!

—Ya lo sé… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? —dijo Po mirando al suelo pensativo. Rápidamente dando un giro sobre si mismo y golpeando de arriba hacia abajo con su talón hizo rebotar a "La tortuga de Jade de la sabiduría" por los aires cubriéndolos de las flechas que justo Zeng empezó a disparar.

Todas revotaron incrustándose en diversas partes. Mientras, Li Shan se acercaba a la flecha con el dumpling en su extremo. Lo olió y lo agarró con la boca masticándolo con gusto. Al mismo tiempo una de las flechas salió del dojo y tomando una dirección curvilínea, y a muy baja velocidad debido al rebote, iba directo al trasero del padre del guerrero dragón.

Po levantó el caparazón y justo después se escuchó un grito proveniente desde afuera.

—¡Ese fue Li! —dijo Xiao

—Se le debieron de haber acabado los Dumpling. Pero mira este desastre —Ninguna de las trampas de madera se salvó de la masacre de Zeng. —Hemos aprendido una importante lección.

—Nunca subestimar a un ganso loco… —dijo viendo las flechas.

—Más respeto con Zeng. Pero la lección es… jamás decir esa palabra…

Zeng habló fuerte—¡Felicidades maestro Grulla, es muy agradable a la vista verlo entrenar!

—Jamás decir esa palabra… —dijeron ambos, y mirando al ganso se golpearon suavemente el pecho dos veces para terminar con un choque de palmas.

Po continuó—Y sobre nosotros se encuentran "Los siete anillos de la garra" —Sobre ellos colgaban siete círculos de madera con cuchillas de metal. —. Son los homenajes a la mítica serpiente demoniaca de siete dedos que custodiaba los legendarios tesoros de la cueva Xing Yun Jin. Y cualquier chatarrero valiente, o tonto, o suficientes para aventurarse después de los vastos depósitos de oro que se cree que alinean las paredes de las cuevas, nunca regresaron para confirmar su existencia. En esta sala de entrenamiento, pasar ileso a través del centro de los siete anillos y volver para contar aquella digna historia, es una hazaña honorable. También resulta ser que este era el ejercicio favorito del maestro Mono.

—¡Lo imagino pasando por esos anillos! Pero usted sería el único incapaz de lograrlo —Po lo miró rápido cuando Xiao dijo eso. —Digamos que… —En el aire y extendiendo los brazos a los extremos tomó las dimensiones aproximadas de los anillos—Son así… —Luego extendió mucho más sus brazos midiendo en el aire la barriga del panda—Y usted es así… —Infló un poco los cachetes simulando ser gordo.

Po dijo un poco molesto—Eso me ofende… —Luego se miró la panza y la golpeó con sus dos brazos—Pero tienes razón —dijo más relajado. Aunque la panza tardaba en dejar de moverse, por lo que tuvo que cesar esos gelatinosos movimientos tocando con el dedo.

Momentos antes una de las flechas había cortado a medias una de las cuerdas que sostenía un anillo que colgaba justo sobre la losa de Jade. Jin entraba furiosa llevando las dos flechas en su mano. Justo se cayó ese anillo y deslizándose por la concavidad de la losa tomó vuelo en dirección a la entrada.

—¡Ustedes, retratos hechos de Hollín barato! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —Gritó la ardilla mostrando ambas flechas sobre su cabeza. Las puntas de estas desaparecieron con un fuerte sonido causado por el anillo que se incrustó en la pared detrás de Jin. Ella se quedó totalmente inmóvil, los otros dos se miraron nerviosos. Para sorpresa de ambos la roedora vio con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo los dos palos que le quedaron en la mano, los lanzó lejos, se sacudió un poco. —Me iré a preparar sus bolsos…

El panda seguía mirándola nervioso—Gracias Jin…

Lo calló dando un fuerte golpe con su pata en el suelo. —No me lo agradezcas —Seguía inexpresiva—Después de todo… —Frunció el ceño airada y viendo al suelo parecía que su cara se volvía sombría—Quiero vivir más tiempo y ustedes me lo hacen más difícil —Se dio media vuelta—Si me disculpan… —. Se retiró a paso lento con sus dos brazos detrás, manteniendo una digna posición erguida. El panda y el tigre se miraron espantados. Nunca la habían visto transformada de esa forma.

—¿Por qué va a preparar bolsos? —preguntó Xiao.

—Te llevaré por una gruta, solo tú y yo —No dejaban de ver la puerta. Po se giró de a poco y apuntó con su dedo índice a los monolitos de madera—… Todos estos son "El juicio de los guerreros de madera" … —Tragó fuerte e hizo que Xiao viera dándole vuelta con la vara de bambú, seguía aterrado con aquella mirada—… Estas figuras de madera están lejos de ser maniquíes. Se basan en los legendarios combatientes del clan de cocodrilos Ngoh Wan, cuyas pieles podían resistir las flechas de hierro de los arqueros espirituales de Shaanxi, aunque puede que hayan sido armaduras —Volvía a usar ese tono épico—. Deslizarse a través de estos requiere rapidez, buen uso del tiempo y una entrenada percepción de lo que te rodea. El maestro Mantis habituaba esta trampa, porque necesitaba enfrentarse a enemigos de mayor tamaño y que podían llegar a ser impredecibles. Ésta con el tiempo se volvió una de mis favoritas.

El tigre se acercó para apreciar mejor los detalles. Sus enormes ojos azules se reflejaban en cada una de esas púas. Y finalmente Po habló sobre la última de las pruebas—Aprecia ante ti, el "Campo de la muerte ardiente". Un maestro es tan equilibrado como su postura, una perogrullada ilustrada por este formidable dispositivo de entrenamiento. —Corrió y saltó sobre la plataforma llena de agujeros de metal. Al caer se equilibró en una sola pierna mientras aferraba la vara con su mano derecha y apegándola por su antebrazo, espalda y hombro izquierdo—Los orígenes de la muerte ardiente han sido fuente de disputa. —Hacía movimientos de pelea al aire con el bambú. Xiao estaba escuchando y trepó para subir a la plataforma—Algunos creen que un maestro olvidado lo inventó después de ver una flor de durazno flotar con gracia sobre un campo de lava —Saltaba de un extremo a otro realizando rápidos y precisos movimientos de Kung Fu. El tigre lo seguía pendiente con la mirada. —Otros dicen que fue creado por un enojado granjero tratando de mantener a los insistentes vendedores alejados —Saltó sobre el felino cayendo sobre un pie, flexionando el otro y dando un salto afuera de la prueba—De cualquier manera, la maestra Víbora utilizaba sus llamas para perfeccionar sus reflejos similares a un rayo y su fluida flexibilidad.

—¡Este lugar es lo mejor del mundo! —Xiao gritó emocionado.

—No has visto nada todavía —sonrió caminando lentamente en dirección a la puerta.

Lo siguió de bien cerca—¿A qué lugar vamos seño Po?

—Todo a su tiempo…

—¿Cómo hizo esos movimientos en "el campo de la muerte ardiente"? ¿Me los enseñará?

—Te enseñaré la barbarosidad en todo su esplendor, pero como dije, todo a su tiempo —retomó el paso. En silencio, Xiao hizo un sí de victoria con sus puños.

Al sol le faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a su punto más alto, las sombras se achicaban. Li Shan sobre la manta, y tirado de rostro al suelo esperaba a que se le pasara el dolor del trasero. Zeng barría inútilmente la tierra lanzándola a la cabeza del viejo panda, lo más probable es que lo confundiera con un basurero, pero de todas formas Li no le dijo nada, ya estaba muy ocupado con su dolor.

Xiao y Po estaban a punto de irse con los bolsos ya en sus espaldas

—Nos vemos hasta… hasta que lleguemos —dijo Po a Li y a Jin, quien, sentada en la escalera tejía una pequeña bufanda color anaranjado oscuro.

—No vuelvan… —No quitaba la mirada de los puntos que hacía.

El tigre la miró preocupado, se sacó el bolso y corriendo al lado de la ardilla le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo—No vemos —Ella le abrazó también y le dio una palmadita suave en la cabeza.

—Adiós, tesoro —le apretó fuerte las mejillas.

—¡Ay! —se sobó fuerte.

—Ahora váyanse antes de que me maten —. Asintió alegre y fue a ponerse el bolso. La ardilla lo miraba con una sonrisa muy maternal.

—¡Adiós señor Li Shan! —dijo Xiao

—Adiós papá —dijo Po. El viejo con una montaña de polvo sobre su regordeta cabeza levantó su mano haciendo el gesto con el dedo pulgar. De Zeng no se despidieron, ya se había ido a hacer otra cosa.

El pequeño salió entusiasmado por la puerta. Po vio por última vez a la ardilla, se despidió agitando el brazo. Los ojos ámbar de la ardilla lo miraban con intenciones de matarlo—Ay mamá… —. Salió rápido tras Xiao.

Ya fuera de vista, ella aplaudió con carcajadas incluidas—Cómo amo hacer eso… —siguió tejiendo.

El tigre esperaba al fondo del camino en el lado externo de la pared. Avizoraba la neblina delante suyo. Po llegó con mucha apacibilidad—Y la travesía comienza…

Rocas musgosas y un liso camino fue el primer tramo. Frente a ellos y detrás del lugar de entrenamiento una gran hondura llena de plantas color violeta se extendía por todo su ancho. Caminaron a través de ésta parsimoniosamente, evitando así hacerles daño. Después una ladera muy inclinada que terminaba en un barranco por el lado izquierdo yacía totalmente verde y cubierta de aquella espesa pero relajante neblina. Los árboles crecían a una gran distancia entre ellos. Y como todas las enormes rocas del palacio de jade y las rocas que están a sus alrededores, estas vislumbraban entre sus colores grises enormes franjas de piedra jade.

Por el lado derecho enormes montañas de roca crecían varios metros de altura y por toda la cima se lograba apreciar más vegetación verdosa. Y por todas las montañas a la distancia su superficie era completamente verdosa.

—Señor Po, las hojas no son amarillas ni rojizas —los rayos del sol hacían ver la neblina más blanca. Las sombras de los árboles parecían solidas sobre aquella blanca superficie.

—Hay muchas nubes por aquí, la neblina riega todo el año por estas partes.

—¿Es verdad que el maestro Oogway creó el Kung Fu? —preguntó de la nada.

—Oye, tranquilo, todo a su tiempo. Pero sí… —habló frustrado—solo espero que esto no afecte la sorpresa… ¿Te lo contó Li?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno… solo sigamos caminando… —suspiró fuerte haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

A cada paso que daban marcaban un camino donde la niebla no estaba presente, pero después de unos segundos volvía a la normalidad. Con cada paso que daban sus piernas se mojaban un montón. Xiao se agachaba y extendiendo sus brazos lateralmente dejaba dos estelas pasando sus patas entre la niebla. Hacía de diferentes formas, ya sea onduladas, triangulares y cuadradas. Algunas veces hacía dibujos que duraban muy pocos segundos. Otras él se sumergía bajo ésta como si de un lago se tratara y lo único que se veía era la mochila y la cola erguida. Yendo directo a un árbol se sacó el bolso para acostarse y hacer un ángel de nieve.

Po seguía caminando, aunque igual jugaba con la niebla a su manera. Usaba el bambú girándolo sobre su cabeza logrando de esta forma que se generara un torbellino de vapor alrededor de él. Ya no era posible verlo.

—¿Cómo hizo… eso? —Al desaparecer el torbellino, Po no estaba. Quedó con la boca abierta. Alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, era el panda.

—Mejor apresurémonos, nos queda un buen tramo.

—Hay tantas coas que debo aprender… — Continuaron hacia su destino.

Al final de la ladera rocas irregulares formaban una subida muy inclinada. Escalaron obligados, era el único camino viable agregando que el sendero continuaba por arriba. Pero el panda sin dificultas saltaba y se agarraba hasta llegar arriba. El otro le siguió, con dificultad, pero de todas formas lo logró. El siguiente tramo era más largo y muy escabroso. La niebla no estaba presente, algunas flores blancas crecían solitarias entre las grietas y las rocas. Más delante de la montaña caía agua que por diferentes partes. Era un gran espectáculo, parecían hilos que se fragmentaban en fino polvo blanquecino. Una larga pero angosta cascada descendía a lo lejos a nivel del sendero, cascada donde al parecer caían algunos de estos chorros de agua. Las nubes más allá de la cascada ocultaban a medias una vasta área de color verde oscuro.

—Cuidado… —Paró en seco, frente a ellos todo cambió drásticamente. El escabroso camino fue reemplazado por rocas largas separadas entre ellas. Al fondo, una dolorosa y larga caída. Al final de este obstáculo el sendero retomaba camino doblando por la izquierda—Tienes que saltar después de mi ¿Entendido?... —Xiao ya estaba al otro lado.

—¡Apúrese señor Po! —saludaba del otro lado.

El panda de inmediato salto pilar por pilar hasta llegar—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó exhausto.

—Cuando tuve que poner las trampas para espantar a los intrusos que se atreviesen a pasar por el territorio de la cueva y la cabaña… —Mostró sus muñecas—Me raspé un montón al tener que subir a los árboles, al menos quedaron firmes en toda la hilera de árboles. Tuve que saltarlas de ida y vuelta tres veces… —Se llevó las manos a la espalda sonriendo orgulloso.

—Que bárbaro, aunque espero que esas trampas asusten bien… —Y así era, cerca de la cabaña algunos delincuentes que se atrevían a pasar por sus cercanías salían corriendo y gritando muy agudo a causa de los supuestos fantasmas que caían de los árboles, aunque solo eran sábanas blancas rellenas con un poco de hojas—Siempre han funcionado, pero es la primera vez que hacemos tantas con Jin.

Siguieron y al doblar a la izquierda la entrada a una enorme cueva era decorada con los hilos de agua. Todavía algunas rocas no dejaban ver muy bien, pero al avanzar se dejaba apreciar el pequeño santuario con un lago en miniatura cuyo fondo era de color gris y turquesa. Pero lo que impresionó al pequeño fue la estatua de un dragón al fondo de la cueva, un dragón lleno de musgo que daba la sensación de rodear una montaña en medio del mar y asomarse en la punta como si se fuera a atacar. Su pata delantera izquierda se extendía hacia adelante y la derecha iba en espera para un golpe final a la roca verdosa al frente suyo. Dos bigotes largos de oro salían de su hocico abierto. Y de sus dos enormes ojos, dos bolas de oro que simulaban ser sus pupilas resplandecían como tesoro codiciado por piratas.

—Ésta es La cueva del Dragón —Dijo Po. Detrás del dragón, en la pared, escurría cera derretida de vela. Xiao miraba hipnotizado a la estatua—El maestro Shifu frecuentaba este lugar como su camino para hallar la paz interior. Meditaba la mayor parte del tiempo, esa era su propia senda.

—¿Y lo logró?

—Si, lo logró… —Sonrió mirando a la roca—… lo logró…

—¿Qué es la paz interior?

—La paz interior es una de las enseñanzas finales de Oogway. Es un estado de paz de la mente y el espíritu. Es la capacidad de "aprovechar el flujo del universo", lo que permite a uno hacer lo aparentemente imposible.

—¿Usted logró la paz interior? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí… —Su mirada estaba perdida en el dragón desvió su mirada a la izquierda—Debemos apresurarnos, el siguiente camino es más largo que el que acabamos de hacer—Se encaminó esquivando los chorros de agua.

—Pero quiero saber más de este lugar… —Ya estaban saliendo de la cueva.

—Pregúntame mientras caminamos —Un largo sendero de tierra se apegaba a la montaña.

—¿Quién la construyó?

—Oogway

—¿Qué representa ese dragón?

—No representa nada… —Po iba con la vista al frente, pero Xiao daba vistazos hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Se construyó por qué a alguien simplemente se le ocurrió?

—Tampoco. Ese dragón y el del palacio son el mismo. Hechos en honor a una bestia que existió en el oeste, que Oogway conoció en persona. Un dragón que escupía viento helado, mucho más que la misma nieve, capaz de quitarte las ganar de orinar con tan solo pensar él. Permaneció culto en una de las tierras extranjeras, donde se libraron batallas que obligaron a muchos a buscar un nuevo hogar. Pero el principal causante de aquello fue aquel dragón sin nombre.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo sucedió eso?

El panda miró al cielo intentando recordar—Hace mil años, y tal vez un poco más…

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo el maestro Tortuga pudo conocerlo hace mil años? —se contaba los dedos calculando el tiempo—Nadie puede vivir mil años…

—Mejor continuemos, esa es una larga historia que debo contarte. Primero quiero que lleguemos al "Lugar" —El camino ascendía cada vez más. El verde de las montañas imponía con su presencia escénica. Detrás de ellos la cueva se achicaba.

Tras muchos minutos el sol ya estaba sobre ellos. Po respiraba muy agitado a punto de caer de espalda, pero el tigre evitaba que se diera un fuerte golpe agarrándolo del brazo.

—Moriré —se apoyó en una roca—Tú sigue sin mí… los cocodrilos bandidos no deben salirse con la suya… las barras de jabón de la señora Lailai deben ser recuperadas, osino nadie olerá a flores silvestres… —Se le caía la lengua.

—¡Está delirando! —Fue darle una palmadita en la cara. Le tocó el ojo, pero no reaccionó—Ay no… —Asustado le dio una enorme bofetada, luego otra y otra y otra.

—Deja a mi papá, sopa de fideos malvada… —Seguía con la lengua afuera y los brazos totalmente relajados. Recibió otra cachetada—Tu falta de fideos es una deshonra para toda China… —Y otra cachetada. Esta vez sí reaccionó—Xiao… —Recibió otra más—¡Auuuch! Espera… —Y otra más.

Se alejó por el camino—¡La travesía no ha llegado a su fin! —Dijo ufano con lo que acababa de hacer.

—Aaaaaajjj… —De un bolsillo lateral extrajo una cantimplora bebiendo casi toda el agua.

El viento aumentaba, los alrededores cambiaban. Ahora avanzaban entre varios pilares de rocas, formadas naturalmente gracias al tiempo. La niebla les impedía ver a más de cinco metros. Caminaron y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, solo siguiendo el sendero. Se lograba apreciar apenas algunos árboles.

Lo más extraño era que parecía como si la neblina les susurrara canciones vigorizantes, como un intento de darles ánimo. Nuevamente se encontraban ascendiendo, pero el sendero desaparecía entre el pasto que crecía salvajemente. Pero el pasto salvaje se veía cada vez más corto.

Ahí estaba frente a los dos, un estanque con agua. El tigre blanco, cansado, se sacó su bolso y de inmediato se agachó para beber de aquella agua de apariencia refrescante. Aprovechó de lavarse la cara.

Po se sentó en posición de meditación frente al estanque—Xiao, no nos lavamos la cara en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas… —Había cerrado sus ojos.

—Ay caramba… —Se secó sin vacilar tras escuchar eso.

Po se levantó con un rostro radiante y mirando al frente y con sus brazos detrás de la espalda—Aquí, el maestro de mi maestro, Oogway… —La nebilna y las nubes desaparecían rápidamente, la luz del sol alteraba el gris por un amarillo— desenmarañó los misterios de la armonía y la concentración. Este sitio vio nacer al Kung Fu… —. Xiao se llevó las manos a la cabeza totalmente anonadado. Fue como algo mágico, el símbolo del yin yang era dibujado en el terreno donde estaban, era como ver el ojo del Maestro Oogway, era como verlo saltar a la roca frente a ellos dos con otra roca que se equilibraba perfectamente en su punta. Era como ver tras un movimiento rápido de Kung Fu, al panda rojo que entrenó a Po haciendo sus movimientos típicos. Pero ahora quien estaba allá arriba era Po, el sol lo iluminaba por detrás, las cascadas de las montañas al fin decidieron aparecer. El panda preguntó desafiante pero lleno de vigor—¡¿Quieres aprender Kung Fu?! —apuntó con su dedo índice al pequeño.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¡Entonces yo… soy tu maestro! —Empuño su mano hacia arriba.

—¡Ajá… Sí! —Pudo notar como el panda empezó a escurrir lágrimas mientras aspiraba con un fuerte sonido sus mocos—No llore…

—Está bien… —se secó las lágrimas y la nariz con su antebrazo y se limpió en su ropa. Se bajó de un salto—Sígueme...

En un prado de fino pasto color verde claro y con extrañas rocas, Xiao y Po estaban cara a cara. El pequeño juntaba frente a su pecho su puño con su palma, el grandote sus dos brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Cuando te enfocas en el Kung Fu, cuando te concentras… eres una maravilla. No puedo entrenarte como mi Maestro hizo conmigo. Pero si puedo entrenarte como él entrenó a los cinco... aunque tal vez…—Una risilla malvada salió de su boca. El felino esperaba ansioso— Empecemos…

Y así sucedió, diversos tipos de entrenamientos siguieron por los siguientes seis días y seis noches. Fue un duro entrenamiento que estuvo presente tanto en la mañana, la tarde y la noche. Empezaron por cosas básicas, tales como sentadillas, trabajo de abdominales, flexiones de brazos, hacer a Xiao correr por todas partes, etc. En su tiempo de relajo a Xiao le encantaba tallar en madera, pero el guerrero dragón aprovechó esto en un bosque de bambúes. Pillándolo por sorpresa lanzó varios golpes contra el tigre, pero a diferencia de la montaña nevada en la ciudad comercio esta vez sí le pego fuerte hasta romperle su tallado de madera. No pudo esquivar nada ni bloquear.

Otras veces la idea era que le atinara algún golpe al Panda con sus propios puños, pero todo era inútil, esa bola de pelo y grasa era demasiado rápida. Luego vino el equilibrio en la punta de las rocas más grandes, no le costó.

Los momentos de furia por parte del rayado no estaban ausentes. Se enojó tanto con su maestro que intentó botarle su plato de sopa. Pero el otro seguía bebiendo sin problemas y con una sonrisa retadora tras esquivar con elegancia y hacer malabarismo con la cuchara y el plato.

—¡Pare de comer…! —agarró un palo para pegarle, pero sin ningún esfuerzo se le fue arrebatado y se le hizo una zancadilla para que cayera de boca al suelo. El panda degustaba feliz su sopa. Xiao se levantó para pegarle, pero el panda lo esquivó y con una cachetada lo tumbó de espalda en el suelo. De un salto fue contra el panda, quien con el palo lo hizo dar media vuelta desde el hombro mirando para el otro lado. El tigre miró se miró desconcertado.

En sus ratos libres decidió golpear rocas, golpear y golpearlas solo por placer. Se sentía como un gran aprendiz al hacer esto.

Seguía golpeando las rocas, la luz de la luna lo acompañaba. La cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo era más presente que nunca, formaba una línea perfecta sin pelo. Su sombra era la única que se movía con tanta agilidad.

Los entrenamientos continuaron, los días también. Xiao cometía cada vez menos errores. Po lo guiaba con tacto, enseñándole cada movimiento que conocía. Corrían por los bosques, nadaban por los estanques aledaños, trepaban las montañas, dormían al aire libre.

Los golpes en la roca seguían. El tigre blanco se podía defender cada vez mejor. Sus golpes al panda cada vez eran más armoniosos y con un propósito específico.

Los golpes seguían aún más y su sombra se veía más alta. Ya no era un tigre de doce años, era uno de trece. Continuaron por largos periodos los entrenamientos, cada vez más ágil en las disciplinas, pudiendo correr por los troncos de los bambúes sin romper ni uno. Viajes de ida y vuelta fueron programados desde la primera visita al valle de la paz, el único lugar donde se podía entrenar en paz.

Los golpes seguían con más potencia, en cualquier lugar donde estuviera en paz, ya sea en una roca oculta a la vista cerca de la cabaña, o al aire libre cerca del estanque de las lágrimas sagradas. Otro año más, con catorce años Xiao realizaba maratones de ida y vuelta desde el valle hasta el estanque. Po observaba contento aquel entusiasmo. Jin fue una que otra vez, pero no fue más desde el tercer viaje, tenía su propia vida, aunque los despedía con mucho cariño vestida siempre con su traje anaranjado oscuro. Li tampoco frecuentó mucho en el viaje, dejó de ir desde la cuarta visita, hicieron tres por año. Y al igual que Jin, tenía que cuidar a su pueblo en la aldea secreta. Pero eso no significó que no fuera a la ciudad comercio, aunque tuvo que acostumbrarse a tener que usar el tinte negro de la ardilla para pasar más inadvertido, eso porque en las épocas de calor era infernal ir por las calles todo tapado. De Zeng su historia fue más sencilla, se lo llevó a fuerzas y vivió los siguientes años en la cabaña con Po y Xiao. Limpiaba si cesar, se acomodó bastante a pesar de siempre ir con la mirada perdida. Era el que despedía junto a Jin a sus dos compañeros de hogar, pensando que eran Oogway y Shifu.

Hubo algo que al pequeño le fascinó desde su segunda visita, la lectura de los pergaminos en aquel salón del palacio, con pilares rojos adornados con dragones de piedra jade amarilla. Aquellas lecturas le fascinaban, podía pasar horas bajo la luz de una pequeña vela. Se instruía cada vez más. Pero no estaban todos los rollos que alguna vez hubo, siendo la mayoría destruidos por Kai en el pasado. Los registros más actuales fueron destruidos, lo que incluía los datos del guerrero dragón.

Lectura, meditación en la zona mística, entrenamiento duro… los golpes en las piedras seguían, las maratones continuaban, con un saco de arena en cada lado. Sus hombros se hacían un poco más anchos, su altura se acercaba a la de Po. Otro año más se notaba en su silueta con la luna menguante de fondo. Ya tenía quince años.

Las peleas entre él y su maestro eran mucho más equilibradas, ambos atacaban con precisión y se defendían con precisión. La pelea de palos era cada vez más dinámica, saltaban por las rocas. Se equilibraban en las cimas haciendo giros y dando golpes al suelo, mientras el polen con luz propia los rodeaba y los hacía ver épicos al tener una perfecta sincronización.

Meditaban juntos en la cueva del dragón. Y el dojo se volvió parte del entrenamiento. La flexibilidad del estudiante crecía.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, pero seguía golpeando las rocas. Durante esos años nunca pudo romperlas, pero ahora era el momento decisivo. El guerrero dragón en su calidad de maestro observaba oculto a su aprendiz, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. La luna llena iluminaba con potencia y hacía brillar las gotas. La roca retumbaba con cada puñetazo, con cada patada. De un salto se impulsó hacia adelante, dio un giro y estirando su pierna con toda su potencia le pegó con su tobillo a la superficie de aquella enorme y dura masa grisácea. Un relámpago azul iluminó todo el cielo. Po seguía observando, anonadado y expectante.

No sucedió nada. Él miraba serio y con el ceño fruncido. Equilibraba en un solo pie y con los brazos en posición de defensa. Su cola se mantenía erguida. Solo llevaba pantalón y sandalias. Una enorme grieta partió aquel monumento de la naturaleza de diez metros de altura. Y no solo eso, en el suelo se ramificó la misma grieta, parecía un fractal perfecto. El trueno fue lo que siguió, estruendoso y tan potente que podría hacer palpitar de más a cualquier corazón.

El maestro susurró para si mismo—En verdad es él… —. Y el rostro de ese tigre blanco denotaron ira y tristeza por un momento. Sus ojos combinaron con las estrellas y el hermoso satélite natural. Pero su rostro cambió con una simple sonrisa y para su movimiento final la única acción que realizó fue relajarse.

La lluvia cesó. La luz del sol dio los primeros indicios de su presencia, no una luz amarilla, más bien una parecida al dorado que de a poco reveló el color rojo de las hojas de esos largos árboles. Desde ese día aquel bello lugar tuvo al fin un nombre, y fue conocido por ellos dos como "La pradera del tobillo estruendoso de las mil grietas".

Y con esto se puede decir que han pasado veintidós años desde que aquel retrato en la pared de la cabaña fuera dibujado en los aposentos del palacio de Jade. También se puede decir que el peligro ha estado más presente desde pocos meses después de su primer viaje. Pero si nos ponemos más exactos, ochenta y ocho días después de regresar de su primer viaje.


End file.
